Wanted
by DarknessCovers
Summary: Naruto is saved by someone who is being executed in a few days. When he sees that this is happening, he saves the man. Now they are wanted, have a bounty, burn down a town, find a cat, fight each other, fight together, and fall in love. SasuNaru (put in a timeline of hundreds of years ago when there were swords and shields etc.) Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Naruto, if you keep leaning forward like that, you're going to fall!" Sakura shouted as she pulled the blonde haired boy back into his seat.

Naruto pouted. "But I can't see, Sakura! All I see is little blobs! Why'd you have to pick seats so far away?"

Sakura huffed. "We're in the first row! You can't get any closer!"

"But the action is all the way on the other end! Why didn't you pick the seats closest to the cages?"

Smoothing her dress, Sakura sighed irritably. "There's nothing to see here, that's why. All they do is send stupid criminals to fight animals. Wow, I am so amazed!" She said sarcastically.

"Well I enjoy it…" Naruto mumbled.

Naruto watched, his bright blue eyes widening, as one of the gladiators ran their way, only to be tackled by a lion and killed.

He stood up, pointing and shouting for Sakura.

"What do you want?" She yelled finally.

"Did you see that?! It was so cool!" Naruto grinned.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to watching all of the attractive men in the stands, sighing dreamily.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Emperor Tsunade, we don't have many criminals left. Should we end the show and get on with the executions?" The first female emperor's assistant, Shizune, asked.

"Why don't you just send them in as well? We can execute them in a few days." She replied.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune replied.

Shizune made her way down the flights of stairs to the cells that housed the prisoners.

"All of you get ready, we are sending you out." Shizune said nervously. The prisoners really scared her. They were highly dangerous.

After receiving most of her responses, she called the patrollers into the room to escort the prisoners to the weapons room.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura…" Naruto whined.

Sakura crossed her arms, trying to ignore him.

"Sakuuuurrraaaa…" He whined again.

Still no answer.

"Saaaaakkkkkuuuurrraaaaaaaa!"

"What?!" She screeched.

"I'm hungry… this is getting boring. I still can't see anything!"

"You complain more that Ino! Why can't you just sit still and relax?!"

"When are we getting food?" He asked, rubbing his stomach.

Sakura calmed herself, putting on her best fake smile. "In a little bit. Just wait a little bit longer okay?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood today, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled sincerely. "I just had a bad day, is all. I'm sorry Naruto. I know I've been a little mean today… thank you for not getting mad at me."

"Hey, I would never get mad at you Sakura! Who would stay mad when they look at that gorgeous face of yours?"

Chuckling softly, she motioned back to the arena.

"Look, they're sending out new gladiators."

Grinning like a mad man, Naruto leaned forward once more, watching the criminals walking out through the large coliseum doors.

Watching closely as a dark haired prisoner came all the way to their side of the arena, Naruto's mouth opened in awe as he watched the man stab straight through a lion's neck.

Wanting to see everything in detail, Naruto leaned ever closer, propping his elbows on the little bar in front of him.

Swiftly, his arms slipped out from underneath him, sending him screaming down into the arena.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, reaching for him but it was too late.

Naruto was already down, laying on his back in the dirt.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura, help me!" Naruto yelled, running as fast as he could away from the predators.

Seeing the dark haired prisoner from before, Naruto decided to take his chances with the man and ran to him, cowering behind him in fear.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man yelled suddenly, turning to look at the blonde while still fighting.

"N-Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled over the cheering fans.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The man replied. "Did you just fall in here?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if I could get out."

"Sounds like a plan. It wouldn't be right of me to let an innocent bystander get killed by lions."

"Coming from a criminal, I'm surprised." Naruto said before screaming his head off when a lion pounced at him.

Blocking the attack, Sasuke frowned, nodding his head to a sword of a fallen man.

"Be useful and start fighting." He demanded.

Nodding quickly, Naruto shakily picked it up, his legs wobbling as a lion ran straight for him.

Waiting for Sasuke to kill it, Naruto stood there.

But Sasuke just ignored it like the lion was not about to kill the blonde.

Squealing like a girl as the lion leaped towards him, Naruto held the sword up and squeezed his eyes shut.

After not feeling any pain, Naruto opened his eyes.

The dark haired man walked over, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well, at least you killed it…"

Frozen by fear, Naruto just stared blankly.

"Let's get you out of here." Sasuke stated, grabbing Naruto's arm reassuringly and leading him over the bodies of both animals and other prisoners and towards the big doors he had come out of earlier.

"Stop right there. You aren't allowed to leave this level of the coliseum, prisoner." A guard said.

"Chill out, I was just helping this guy get back to the seats. He fell into the arena." Sasuke grumbled.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura ran up, worry clearly on her face.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She yelled, hugging him tightly.

"Ya… this guy saved me…"

"One of the prisoners helped you?" She asked.

"Ya… it was really weird… Can I go get some water?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed happily. "Of course Naruto, let's go get some now."

OoOoOoOoOo (3 days later)

"Naruto, are you home?!" Sakura's voice sounded throughout the small home.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto yelled from his kitchen.

"I wanted to invite you to go back to the arena. Their doing matches and executions. I know how much you enjoy those executions though I find them highly disturbing." Sakura replied, walking to where Naruto was.

"That sounds like fun Sakura. Sure, I would love to come with." He replied happily.

Sakura smirked. "Hopefully you don't fall in again!" She joked.

Laughing, Naruto shook his head. "If I did, I would hope that same guy was there to save me again."

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto sat calmly next to Sakura, happy that they got seats close to the gates that time.

They had already gone through the matches so the day at the arena was almost over (much to Naruto's displeasure). All they had left were the executions.

Naruto watched excitedly, grinning from ear to ear, as the person getting executed walked through the gates.

His smile immediately vanished as he saw who it was.

The same man who saved his life.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: I don't know how in the world I thought of this but I hope you all enjoy it. I posted two chapters in the same day because I couldn't hold back all of my ideas I have for it! Review and tell me what you think! **

** REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting back in his seat, Naruto frowned.

'That man saved my life… and now I have to watch his being taken away… What do I do? I can't just let him die!'

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"If someone saved your life and they were about to get killed, what would you do?" He asked.

Not understanding what Naruto was hinting towards, she just answered the question.

"I would try my best to save them. I mean, why would you let them die if they did something that good for you?" She said.

Nodding in agreement, Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Sakura."

Jumping down into the arena (hearing Sakura yell after him and also failing at landing on his feet), Naruto ran towards the lever to open the cages, not being stopped by the guards who were too stunned to do anything, and pulled the lever, releasing the lions and tigers.

Instead of running at the person who opened the cage, the lions and tigers ran at the 4 guards holding weapons.

Running towards the dark haired man, Naruto grabbed his arm, dragging him to the doors and running inside.

Finally getting over his shock, Sasuke freaked out.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" He yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm repaying you." Naruto replied, pulling Sasuke down corridors and out into the city.

Sasuke shut his mouth, letting Naruto lead him out of the city.

After they had gotten far enough away, they stopped, panting from the running.

After his breathing regulated, Naruto turned confidently to Sasuke.

"So, do you have anything to say to me?" He asked.

"You're a dumbass." Sasuke said, pulling himself together and beginning to walk.

"What?! That's what you have to say after I just saved your life?!"

"Remember, I was being executed for a reason."

"What does it matter? You saved my life so, being a good person, I wanted to save yours by jumping out there and not letting you get executed."

"Where did you pull that from? Your ass?"

Naruto gaped, highly offended. "Actually, I got it from my beautiful friend Sakura."

Sasuke snorted. "Let me guess, you like her but she doesn't even acknowledge you."

"No! Sakura loves me, she's just playing hard to get!"

"Alright, so what does this girl look like?"

"Well, she has the most perfect green eyes and they match beautifully with her pink hair. She's kind of pale but it looks good on her. Oh, and she has the most wonderful body; curvy yet not too curvy so you can still see other details."

Sasuke shook his head.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have the slightest chance with her."

Naruto frowned, trying to hold back since he didn't even know the guy.

"Why am I even talking to this bastard? I don't even know him…" Naruto whispered to himself.

"You're talking to yourself, dobe? That's pretty pathetic…"

'Don't say anything mean, Naruto. This guy did something good for you. He's just testing your temper. Don't give in.'

"Well, since we're going to be stuck with each other for a while, let's get to know each other." Naruto offered.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 17 years old but I live by myself since my parents died when I was very young. My best friend is Kiba and I love Sakura. I don't like vegetables so don't try to give me any. Your turn Sasuke!"

Sighing, Sasuke gave in. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 18 years old and my home may or may not still be there. That's what we're going to find out on our little journey. My parents… were murdered when I was young. I don't have a best friend and I don't have someone I love. I like tomatoes so get used to it. The end."

Naruto didn't say anything, and for that, Sasuke was happy. A little peace and quiet would do him well.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black." Sasuke replied calmly.

"That's so cool!" Naruto yelled. "Mine's orange!"

Sasuke shook his head and didn't reply.

Another 5 minutes went by.

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" Naruto asked.

"To my house." Sasuke said, getting slightly irritated.

"Really? I would go somewhere with a bunch of beautiful women who all want to be with me and only me." Naruto said, grinning.

'This guy really is an idiot…' Sasuke thought to himself.

5 more minutes.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"No and I don't plan to." Sasuke growled.

"That's ok, don't feel bad. I haven't had a girlfriend before either."

"That actually slightly surprises me…" Sasuke said.

'Finally, a conversation! Don't screw this up Naruto!'

"Well, you know, I've been waiting for Sakura to finally be with me so I'm not going to go be with some other girl."

No response was given.

"Come on Sasuke, I really thought we were going to have a good long conversation there!"

"We're stopping here for the night. Don't leave the hotel without me. This town isn't a place for weak people. There are a lot of messed up people here."

Finally noticing the village they were approaching, Naruto sighed in relief.

"Finally! My legs are killing me!" Naruto groaned.

OoOoOoOoOo

"One room please." Sasuke said.

The girl behind the counter blushed when she looked at his handsome face, looking down to try to hide it.

"That will be 10 gold please." She squeaked.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke, handing him the gold.

The women's expression immediately changed.

"Aww, are you two a couple?" She asked dreamily.

"Uh…" Sasuke couldn't even respond.

"Such a lucky girl!" The women cooed, looking directly at Naruto.

The blonde just gaped at the women before grabbing Sasuke's arm and running to their room.

"They are so cute together! If only I had someone to be with like that!" She sighed.

OoOoOoOoOo

"There's only one bed…" Naruto said.

"I guess we'll have to share the bed." Sasuke said. "Unless you would rather sleep on the floor, I suggest you don't complain."

Naruto walked to the bed, sprawling out and yawning.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't break anything." Sasuke said, walking into the bathroom.

"Meany…" Naruto mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Oi, dobe, you still awake?" Sasuke asked, walking into the room with only cloth pants on.

Naruto looked up from where he was just staring at the floor to see a drenched man standing in the doorway.

Scratch that. A very attractive drenched muscular man was standing in the doorway.

"Wipe the drool off your mouth, idiot."

Pulling himself back into reality, Naruto wiped his mouth, frowning at Sasuke.

"You're such a bastard. I kind of regret saving you."

"Ooh, ouch. That one hurt."

"Whatever. Let's just go to bed."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Dobe, stop moving." Sasuke mumbled, half asleep.

"I-I'm not."

Sasuke opened his eyes, turning over to look at the shaking boy on the other side of the bed.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Naruto didn't say anything, just nodded.

Sasuke sighed.

"Come here…" He said.

Naruto quickly scrambled over to his side, cuddling up against him to stay warm.

The two lay there, drifting off into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke awoke, early in the morning, wanting to get some food.

Looking down, he realized that Naruto was half sprawled over his lap, making him unable to get up without moving the blonde.

Leaning back into the pillows, Sasuke sighed.

"I guess I can wait…"

He ended up staring at the boy, noting each little detail on his face.

His spiky blonde hair, tan skin, and the prominent scars on his cheeks were things that greatly interested him. They were so unlike his own features; black silky hair, pale skin, and perfectly clear skin.

Flicking a piece of hair out of the blonde's face, Sasuke froze when blue eyes opened.

That was another thing that he was interested in.

Those bright blue eyes.

Leaning closer to look straight into them, Sasuke didn't realize that Naruto was squirming, trying to get away, and blushing because of their closeness.

When he finally realized it, he smirked.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

'Calm down Naruto! How the hell does this guy keep making me get all nervous!? It's not like me! Maybe it's just because he's ho- No. I like women. I love Sakura!' Naruto mentally screamed at himself.

"Come on idiot, I don't have all day."

Naruto shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

Stretching his hand out to the blonde, Sasuke helped him up, leading him out the door.

On their way out, he waved, smirking, at the girl behind the counter who almost passed out.

Naruto frowned, thinking about what would happen if Sakura were to meet this guy.

'Nah… Sakura would still like me better. I mean, really, who would fall in love with this bastard? He's so… arrogant, rude, emotionless, tall… muscular… attractive… Stop thinking like that!'

"Is there something wrong? You're acting really spacy. Ever since we left the arena, you've been blabbing your head off." Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, no… I'm just hungry." Naruto replied.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it. We don't have much money so don't expect me to get you a bunch of food. Also, we're going to be training a lot. I have a… friend… who can help us with that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Training? To do what?"

"Fight off people. We're wanted. You saved me from an execution in front of the emperor… I'm sure she won't be very happy. I have a… bad history so they won't be happy I escaped. Then we have you. They definitely won't let you live since you helped a convict escape and probably got a bunch of people killed because you let the animals out."

"…"

"Nothing to say? Good."

"I got people killed?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, the four you let the tigers go after definitely died and they probably sent other soldiers out there to get the animals back in their cages. Or what if we left the door open? The animals could get out into the seats and start killing people. Didn't you have a friend up there? Sakura, was it?"

Naruto stopped walking.

Sasuke turned around and looked at him, confused to why he had stopped.

"We have to go back!" He yelled.

"No." Sasuke declined it immediately.

"Please? Sakura is really important to me! And she told me to save you anyway! If they were to find that out, they would probably kill her too!"

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Fine…"

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, hugging the man.

"Get off of me before I snap your neck!"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura, are you here?" Naruto whispered as he entered her house.

"I don't think she'll hear you, idiot." Sasuke said, casually walking in and searching for the girl, eventually finding her in the kitchen.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sakura ran up to the blonde, hugging him tightly, not even noticing the dark haired male standing next to her.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet the guy I saved."

Sakura turned to look at him, a deep blush immediately staining her cheeks.

"Are you okay Sakura? Is it too hot in here?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious.

"Oh yes… very hot in here…" She mumbled. "Who are you?" She cooed.

"Oh, this is Sasuke." Naruto said, but Sakura acted like she didn't hear him.

"I'm Sasuke, like Naruto said. He made us come all the way back to get you."

"Wait, you're bringing me with you guys?" She asked.

"Of course we are! If Emperor Tsunade were to find out about you telling me to save him, she would surely kill you!" Naruto said.

"Do we have to leave now?" She asked.

"We probably should. If anyone saw us on our way here, they likely pointed us out to the emperor for money." Sasuke replied.

"Just let me pack my bag really quick!"

As Sakura hurried away to get most of her clothes together, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"She's nothing like you described."

"Wha?!"

"I don't find her appealing. She isn't attractive but she is quite annoying, I'll give you that."

"How is she annoying?! You just met her!" Naruto half yelled, making sure Sakura couldn't hear him but still got the point across to the raven haired man.

"I don't like women who are attracted to me for only my appearance." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't see how anyone could find you attractive." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke laughed. "Says the one who blushes every time I get close to them."

"What? I do not!"

Sasuke leaved in close to him, pushing Naruto against the wall, smirking when Naruto's face turned a bright pink.

"You're blushing."

Naruto crossed his arms, looking away from the other man.

"I'm all ready to go you guys!" Sakura yelled as she came running down the hallway.

Sasuke immediately moved away from Naruto, acting as though nothing happened. Naruto on the other hand was still red in the cheeks.

"I brought extra food and money just in case. Wouldn't want you starving, now would we, Naruto?" Sakura trailed off as she saw the dark color on Naruto's face. "Are you okay? It's not like you to get hot…"

Naruto nodded quickly and stopped leaning on the wall, acting again like his normal self.

"We should get going. We might have already been reported." Sasuke said.

The other two nodded in agreement, following Sasuke out the front door.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Halt! You are under arrest by orders of Emperor Tsunade!"

Sasuke whirled around, instinctively placing himself in between the other two with him and the guards.

"Come quietly or else." The guards warned, holding up their swords in a defensive position.

"Sasuke, what do we do?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke just shook his head, knowing they wouldn't be able to outrun them, considering he could tell that Sakura was one of those girls where appearance came first. And he did not want to carry her.

There were probably also guards stationed around them in case they tried to run.

Emperor Tsunade was very bright.

"Wahoo!"

A brown and white blur flew their preferable vision, causing both the guards and the group standing in front of Sakura's house to watch, wide-eyed, as a brown haired boy and a huge dog jumped out of the window and ran straight at the guards, knocking them all over.

"Kiba…?"

Indeed it was; Kiba, Sakura's super noisy neighbor who kept her up at the late hours of night because he was singing 'beautifully' while he was showering.

"Didn't think I'd let you have all of the fun, now would you?"

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed this! It makes me really happy to hear that you like my story! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while… I'm trying to find more time to update! And actually, I've asked a friend of mine if maybe (if my laptop breaks… which I'm thinking it's going to because it is ancient!) I can send her my chapters and she can upload them on her profile or log onto my profile and do it for me but I don't know. I will let you guys know what's going to happen.**

"Kiba, I can't believe you're here! You practically just saved my life!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba grinned, nodding his head frantically.

"We need to go. Someone might have heard the commotion and sent guards after us." Sasuke said, nudging Naruto with his elbow.

Naruto nodded, grabbing Sakura and Kiba and running after the dark haired man who had already taken off.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Is this where we are stopping?" Sakura asked, probably the millionth time that day.

Sasuke mentally killed himself, regretting letting Naruto go back for that pink haired girl.

She wouldn't stay away from him and wouldn't stop asking questions. She was practically dangling from his arm! And that Kiba kid was constantly talking even though nobody was listening to him.

Sasuke was sure Naruto would talk to him if the blonde weren't already passed out in his arms.

Surprisingly, to himself, he didn't need to be forced to carry him. He kind of wanted to.

Sighing aloud, he turned his attention back to Sakura who was saying something but he wasn't really paying much attention.

"Sasuke, were you listening to me?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on Sakura, your acting like you're a married couple!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke shuddered in disgust at the thought, watching as Sakura blushed, looking off into space and probably imagining it.

"Mmnnnmmm…" Naruto groaned, turning about in his sleep, cuddling up into Sasuke's arms, dwelling in the warmth.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to ignore the hair tickling his arm and the faint blush on the whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke was slightly shocked when he felt his own blush creep onto his face as he stared down at the blonde.

His thoughts were cut short when Kiba suddenly jumped in front of him, causing Sasuke to dazedly crash into him and drop the sleeping boy.

"…"

"…"

"Sorry…" Kiba whispered.

Sasuke drew his hand back quickly, about to unleash his fury on the brown haired boy in front of him when Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke, don't hit my friends! I'm sure it was an accident!" He yawned.

"Ya, it was, I swear! I just wanted to know when we are getting something to eat!" Kiba threw his hands up in surrender.

"We'll stop now, if you want." Sasuke growled.

Naruto smiled, hooking his arm on Sasuke's. "Where shall we go, my good sir?"

As the two passed by Sakura and Kiba, Naruto blabbering while Sasuke just stood there and pretended he was listening, the two exchanged looks.

"Is it just me, or do they seem unnaturally close when they met only like a few days ago?" Kiba asked.

Sakura nodded. "I know what you're feeling. It's really weird."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Sasuke, are we still going to that one place you were talking about before to train or whatever?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls of food.

The raven haired man nodded, quickly turning his attention back to struggling to get the pink haired girl off of him so he could eat.

Kiba didn't even know what was going on; too absorbed in eating the delicious food.

"You made this yourself, Sasuke?"

The raven nodded once more, sighing impatiently when the girl hugged him tighter.

"This is so good!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't you want to try some, Sakura?"

Sakura finally came back to her senses, blushing beat red when she realized all eyes were on her.

"U-uh… yes, of course." She whispered, reaching out for the food and taking a quick bite.

"So, Sasuke, what exactly do you do for a living?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Kiba tried hard to stifle his laughter.

"What I do for a living? Did you realize you met me when I was on my way to exile?"

"I k-know that…" Naruto stuttered. "I w-was just trying to get to know you!"

"You made him embarrassed! That's a miracle! I thought Naruto was incapable of that!" Kiba yelled. "Whenever something that should make him embarrassed happens, he just laughs it off!"

Sasuke smirked. "I seem to do that a lot, right, Naruto?"

Naruto looked down, obviously trying to hide the crimson blush that adorned his face.

Sakura looked abruptly up from her food, focusing her attention on the wall in the room.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Kiba asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah… I'm just tired…" She said, crawling over to the beds in the hotel room they had rented with the money she had brought with her.

Kiba shrugged, Naruto tossed around his food with his fork, and Sasuke just sat there and continued eating.

"So, where are we each sleeping?" Kiba asked.

"There are two small beds and one big bed. Sakura is obviously taking the big bed… and I don't think she'll want anyone in there… but me…" Sasuke mumbled the last part.

"Someone has to sleep on the floor." Kiba declared. "And it's not going to be me!"

The brown haired boy stood suddenly and ran over to one of the beds, jumping in and cuddling himself in the furs.

"Well… I guess one of us will be sleeping on the floor…" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully.

"You can have the bed." Naruto said, smiling at the other man.

Sasuke gave him a questioning look, lifting his hand and placing it on the blonde's forehead.

"Do you feel ok? From what I know, this doesn't seem like you."

Naruto blushed slightly then nodded. "I feel fine, Sasuke!"

"Come one, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. You get cold anyway, remember?" Sasuke said, reaching his hand down to him as he himself stood.

"What about this mess?" Naruto asked.

"I'll clean it up in the morning."

Naruto grinned, letting Sasuke help him up then jumping clumsily into the bed.

Sasuke pushed him off, crawling in and pushing himself against the wall.

"There, plenty of room."

Naruto stood, glaring at the raven, and snuggling into bed himself.

"Goodnight bastard."

"Goodnight idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers… I had I wonderful week! How nice, right? I know. How are you doing? Anyway, time for the chapter!**

Sunlight stretched over the faces of sleeping humans of every age, shining so delicately on each of their faces, awaking them so gently and leaving them in a joyous mood.

One group was struck with such undeniably terrible luck.

Blonde spikes were sprawled about, body curled up to cuddle against the exact object its arms were wrapped around. Submerged in sleep, this boy had no idea exactly what position he was in.

In between those arms, with a face pressed against his lower stomach, was an extremely tense raven haired man. Not being able to sleep for a few hours when the blonde next to him unwittingly snuggled against him, coincidently in the most awkward position possible.

Sasuke lifted up his arm, nudging Naruto softly.

"Hey… you have to get up."

Naruto just groaned in his sleep, snuggling against Sasuke more, if that was even possible.

Sasuke gulped, forcing down the blush that so desperately wanted to take over his complexion. He looked around for something that might help him, not wanting to disturb Naruto, when Kiba suddenly lurched up from his bed.

Sasuke inwardly cheered, motioning to Kiba to help him.

When his crazy actions didn't catch the boy's attention, Sasuke sighed.

"Kiba," He whispered. "Help me get Naruto off of me!"

Kiba looked at him, a blank look on his face, then it became one of confusion, like he didn't understand what was going on or he didn't know where he was.

He then stood and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Sasuke completely.

Said raven slumped, slightly turning to try to break Naruto's iron grasp.

Having a party in his mind when he succeeded, Sasuke yawned, leaning back on his pillow and closing his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOo

"You do remember that Sakura is with your group now, right? And you haven't paid any attention to her?" Dream Naruto asked.

Naruto scratched his head, staring at his other self. "Do you remember that if anyone were to know I had dreams about talking to myself, they would think I'm insane?"

Dream Naruto sighed. "Just answer the question."

"Actually, I haven't really noticed Sakura all too much… I guess I've been too busy talking to Sasuke."

"You two seem to act close. You know this has an effect on how Sakura views you?"

"Does she not like Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Just because I'm your smarter side doesn't mean I know things that you don't know."

"That makes no sense to me."

"Everything that I tell you, you already know. You're just too stupid to notice…" Dream Naruto shrugged.

"That was nice of you…"

"Stop sleeping and start talking to Sakura some more!"

Naruto nodded, slowly drifting away from slumber.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cerulean eyes opened slowly, immediately focusing on the raven haired male in front of them.

Sasuke was facing him, their noses almost touching. Naruto could feel his even breathing across his face and hear the slight snore as he breathed in and out.

Onyx eyes snapped over, looking over to the blonde.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"I could feel it." Sasuke replied.

"That's creepy." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto nodded.

But their eyes stayed locked the entire time.

Never looking away, blinking when the other blinked, and moving when the other moved.

_ "Is this normal to just stare at each other like this?"_ Naruto thought.

"You guys are being weird." Kiba grumbled as he stumbled out of the bathroom.

Naruto averted his eyes quickly, standing from the bed and stretching.

Sasuke frowned, sighing and getting up himself.

As they got their stuff together, they all noticed the pink hair bulging out of the blankets on the largest bed.

"Who's going to wake her up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I made dinner. One of you has to do it."

Kiba and Naruto stared at each other while Sasuke finished cleaning up the food mess from before.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes lit up. "Not me!" He yelled, running over to Sasuke and jumping in his arms. "Oh, please, Sasuke! Don't make me wake her up!"

Sasuke sighed, turning over and looking at Kiba.

"But I don't want to do it…" The brown haired boy whined.

Sasuke glared intensely, making Kiba gulp.

"F-fine… I'll do it…" Kiba said, rushing over to Sakura and slightly tapping her arm.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, looking down at him then carelessly tossing him on the ground.

"Ow! You jerk! Apologize for that!"

Sasuke smirked, ignoring him and continuing to throw away the rest of the food.

"Get the hell away from me!" Sakura screeched, punching Kiba in the jaw.

"Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me!" Kiba yelled. "Save me from this beast!"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization and she moved away from him. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Kiba! Are you okay?" She moved towards him but he screamed and moved away.

"We should go. We aren't too far from a safe place to stay. Hopefully the news of our… escape… hasn't reached this town. If it has, follow my orders exactly." Sasuke said, handing Sakura her bag.

She thanked him, blushing slightly, and smiling.

Sasuke ignored her and led them out the door and into the lobby, stepping outside and enjoying the coolness of the early morning.

"So, where are we headed?" Kiba asked.

"You'll find out… but I guess I will have to convince him to let all of you in." Sasuke replied, turning right and walking calmly down the road.

The others followed him, slowly growing impatient with the silence.

"So…" Naruto started.

"That's them!" A voice yelled.

"Stop right there!" More voices yelled.

Sasuke spun around, facing the approaching group of guards, swords drawn and armor rustling.

"Get behind me!" Sasuke commanded.

"We can't hold them off, what are you thinking?! We need to run!" Naruto yelled.

As the guards got closer, and Naruto still didn't get an answer, he started to get nervous.

"Sasuke…" He whispered.

When the guards were almost upon them, he turned to Kiba and Sakura.

"Come on guys, we need to run!"

The other two followed him as he hurried away.

Sasuke looked back, cursing under his breath.

"I told them to listen to me…"

He sighed, quickly running after them.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, what do we do?!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked for any openings in the lines of men surrounding them.

His breathing rate increased, his heart pounding in his chest as the soldiers ran at them at full speed, probably being ordered to kill on sight, with their sharp swords pointed, ready to cut straight through the trio.

At the last second, when Naruto was about to be pierced by one of their swords, a black blur flew in the way, steel clashing on steel.

"Didn't I tell you to listen to me?!" Sasuke yelled, truly sounding angry with him. "You could've gotten yourself and everyone else killed! What would the point of me getting away from the law when everyone else in my group is dead?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"That's the one that was supposed to be executed!"

"Don't let him escape!"

More danger got closer and Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Don't get in the range of my sword. Stay behind me, I can't control what I do and you will most certainly get killed." Sasuke warned, holding the sword out in front of him, moving into a defensive position in front of the other three who just nodded; absolute fear preventing them from speaking.

Sasuke lunged out, hacking and slashing; crimson flying everywhere and staining the walls. He was almost untouchable; any cuts were only minor scratches as far as they could tell. He dodged easily around everything, keeping a safe distance away from too many swords. He made it look simple, defending both himself and the other three with ease.

The last of the guards ran, afraid of losing their lives to the fighting machine they had just battled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, a soft glare in his eyes, panting heavily from the workout.

Naruto rubbed at the forming tears in his eyes, laughing at himself.

"I'm s-sorry… I d-don't know w-why I'm c-crying…" He stuttered. "I'm r-really sorry I r-ruined e-everything though."

Kiba and Sakura looked surprised, confused even, especially when Sasuke's gaze softened.

Naruto ran forward, hugging Sasuke and apologizing over and over.

Sasuke hugged him back, shushing him.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So… Naruto… what's the whole reason behind you and Sasuke's hug?" Kiba asked.

"I…" Naruto searched his mind for an answer. "I was just really scared of the soldiers and Sasuke killed them and it was… scary… and I was just really confused… and worried…"

Kiba nodded. "I understand what you mean. Sakura seems a little out of it too."

Naruto mentally sighed in relief, so glad that his friend fell for it.

"We need to get going." Sasuke said, putting away the snacks they had stopped to eat and helping Sakura with her bag.

She smiled at him, helping him steady the bag before walking ahead of the others.

"Is this the way we are going?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded, looking in her direction.

"There's a ditch up there and it looks… swampy." She said.

Sasuke nodded, understanding what she was trying to hint towards.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I know what to do."

He led them up the path in silence, the only sound being their shoes scraping the dirt. When they reached the swamp, Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke looked at him, stopping everyone.

"There are… bugs… and snakes…" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smirked. "Scared of a few bugs?" He teased.

Naruto blushed then nodded.

Sasuke nodded, turning to Kiba. "Are you scared of bugs?"

"No." Kiba replied confidently.

"Then one of us has to carry Sakura and one has to carry Naruto."

"Carry me Sa-

Before she could even finish her sentence, all they could hear was sloshing and Sasuke was carrying Naruto across the swamp.

She gaped, completely confused why Sasuke wouldn't want to carry her. Kiba just shrugged and lifted Sakura, following after the raven haired man.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura sighed, resting her elbow once more on Kiba's head. "Did you really have to carry me like this?" She asked, obviously annoyed, and glared jealously ahead at Sasuke and Naruto.

Kiba shrugged. "Did you want me to carry you like we just got married?"

She shook her head. "I just wish Sasuke would've carried me… maybe if Naruto wasn't afraid of bugs…"

"He seems to be acting weird lately… and so have you." Kiba said.

"You're one to talk. You aren't as talkative as you usually are." Sakura said.

Kiba laughed. "Well, that's mostly because Naruto's too busy hanging out with Sasuke and that guy is just plain creepy. And I can't just go talk to you… you are pretty much in love with the guy!"

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, I can understand that. But Sasuke never wants to talk to me!"

"We have to do something about this! Naruto has been my best friend for, like, forever!" Kiba said. "I don't want him to just go be best friends with some jerk!"

"And I don't want Sasuke paying attention to someone else! Even Naruto used to pay attention to me but now he seems too caught up in being around Sasuke!" Sakura said.

Kiba shook his head. "It's kind of unfair…"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Are we almost there, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning once more in Sasuke's arms to gaze up at him.

Sasuke just nodded, furrowing his eyebrows at his own thoughts.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Sasuke replied, shifting his arms so he wouldn't drop the blonde. Naruto just nodded, yawned, and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for not ditching me, Sasuke." He mumbled before falling asleep.

Sasuke was about to question him, looking down at him then realizing he was asleep.

"Hey, Sasuke, are we there yet?" Kiba shouted up to him.

Sasuke didn't respond, knowing they were very close, stepping out of the way as a knife sailed towards him.

"Who dares to come here?" A voice boomed through the shadows.

"Let us pass and I'll make sure not to report you for attacking me." Sasuke replied calmly. Kiba had frozen behind him, obviously worried.

The man in the shadows did not respond, and they heard rustling as he rushed out of the bushes. "I knew I recognized that voice! Where have you been, Lord Uchiha? Master has been so worried! He'll be so glad you're back!"

"I only came back because I needed some things. Don't expect me to be staying." Sasuke said, following the man down the path.

Kiba and Sakura exchanged glances, shrugged, and followed the others through the gate.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Didn't I tell you not to bother me when I'm working?!"

"I'm sorry Master…" The man whimpered. "But I've found Lord Sasuke…"

"Send him in immediately!" He almost sounded angry.

"I'm already here brother." Sasuke said, telling the others to take a seat on the bench. Naruto had been woken up, following Sakura to the bench and tiredly resting his head against the wall.

Sasuke stood still, expecting a rough welcoming hug. Instead, a large slap was greeted to him. His hand instinctively went to touch his cheek. He shook off his surprise, turning and glaring at his brother. "What the hell was that for?!" He demanded.

OoOoOoOoOo

**We shall finish this chapter next time! Sorry! I know, I'm a jerk!**


	7. Chapter 7

***giggle giggle* You guys are so sweet! I think I overload in happiness when I read your reviews! You make me want to write! LOVE FOREVER!**

**Chapter 7 YAY**

"And when have you developed such attitude?" He sighed. "You used to be such a good kid."

Sasuke snorted. "I wasn't a good kid. I was obedient."

Itachi straightened himself out, smoothing out his clothing. "Well, don't be expecting me to let you off easy for what you did just because our empire is against Tsunade's. What you did is unforgiveable."

Sasuke nodded, expecting some tiny punishment that wouldn't bother him whatsoever.

"You shall spend a week in the dungeon, stripped of your title for the time being." Itachi said, cringing slightly when Sasuke started yelling.

"The dungeon!? I've spent enough time in jail!"

"Would you rather me keep you in the dungeon for a week, send your little friends away, and banish you?!" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke shook his head, forcing himself not to say anything back.

"That's what I thought. Take him to the dungeon." Itachi commanded. A few guards stepped up, grabbing Sasuke's forearms. Sasuke shook them off, glaring at his brother.

"I'm not going to leave, thank you." Sasuke growled. "You know I wouldn't just escape and leave people here that I worked so hard to bring. You don't need these guards to watch me."

"Hmm…? Where are they taking Sasu..?" Naruto asked dazedly, obviously very tired.

Itachi grasped the blonde's shoulder, almost grinning when his brother tensed. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Naru… to…"

"Well, little Naru, are you tired?" Itachi asked.

Naruto just nodded, slumping and closing his eyes.

"Iruka, take Naruto to a guest bedroom. Oh, and make sure it's close to the dungeon. Wouldn't want Sasuke to be missing Naruto, now would we?"

"What about the other two?" Iruka asked politely, steadying the blonde on his shoulder.

"Bring them to guest bedrooms as well."

"Did you hear that, Sakura? We finally get to sleep in proper bedrooms!" Kiba whispered excitedly.

"I know! They are probably a lot cleaner than in our city!" Sakura whispered back.

"Come, you two. We should also get you some new clothes." Iruka said. "But don't worry, yours will be returned to you. King Uchiha, what shall I get Lord Sasuke for clothing?"

"Let him have what he wants." Itachi replied, sitting in his throne once more.

"Yes sir."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure that's what you want to wear, Lord Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke nodded, tightening the last straps. (It looks like the ANBU outfit in Naruto)

"Ya, are you sure, Sasuke? That looks mighty uncomfortable to sleep in." A smooth voice said.

Sasuke flinched.

"It's great to see you're back."

"Kakashi… would you like to answer a few questions for me?" Sasuke asked, walking into the cell and sitting on the ground. Kakashi pulled out the keys, locked it, and sat down in front of the door.

"What kind of questions?"

"Questions about Itachi… about the security…" Sasuke replied, grinning.

Kakashi grinned back, shooing Iruka, and leaning close to the bars. "That's going to cost you, Sasuke."

Said raven reached into his pocket, pulling out a big bag. Kakashi's eyes gleamed, his arms slipping through the bars to grab the bag.

Sasuke quickly pulled it back by him, wagging a finger at Kakashi. "Information first, payment last."

Kakashi frowned, shaking his head. "How do I know you'll pay me?"

"Each bit of information you get, each little bit of gold you get. I'll be here a while anyway. I still have things I must do." Sasuke replied. Kakashi tilted his head, thinking it over. Sasuke opened the bag, pulling out a food gold pieces and placing them in front of the cage. "Say yes and you can have this."

Kakashi quickly nodded, snatching the gold and standing. "You got yourself a deal. I'll be back sometime later."

Sasuke nodded, walking over to the hard steel bed and laying down, placing his hands behind his head. Everything was working out according to his plan.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Quickly change and head to bed. King Uchiha doesn't like guests up late or exploring the castle." Iruka said. Kiba and Sakura nodded, taking their clothes, waving to Naruto and Iruka and rushing to their rooms. "Now Naruto, you come with me."

Naruto nodded, more observant now that he had been awake for a while. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh, King Uchiha just sent him to the dungeon for a week. It's not as bad as you think." Iruka replied.

"What did Sasuke do that was so bad?" Naruto asked, following Iruka down narrow stairs.

Iruka shrugged. "Nobody in the castle knows except Lord Sasuke, King Itachi, and most likely that sneaky Kakashi."

"Is my room going to be by him?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. King Uchiha ordered it to be so."

Naruto grinned. "That's great! I wouldn't want Sasuke to be lonely without me!"

"Like I would be lonely without you!" Sasuke called out into the hallway, standing from the uncomfortable bed when he heard Naruto running towards the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grasped the bars eagerly.

"You're really enthusiastic. Are you that happy to see me?" Sasuke teased, walking up to the bars himself.

"Are you ok? It looks really uncomfortable!" Naruto said, turning around to face Iruka before Sasuke could reply. "Am I allowed to give him blankets and a pillow?"

"That's alright, Naruto. I'll be f-

"King Uchiha didn't say anything about it so I suppose you can."

Naruto smiled, rushing into his room and grabbing everything he could. Returning to the cell, he stuffed it through the bars. "There you are, Sasuke. Now you won't freeze!"

"I will be fine. Take this stuff back." Sasuke said, forcing it back.

"Take it!" Naruto said, shoving it back. "Just take it! You don't have to use it, but it will give me peace if I know you're ok…"

Sasuke gave in, nodding, and throwing the things onto the so called 'bed'. He walked up to the cage, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling it through the bars, holding it up with his hand wrapped firmly around Naruto's wrist. "So, why before did you thank me for not ditching you?"

Naruto's face reddened. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can I have my arm back?"

"You can have your arm back when you answer my question truthfully." Sasuke replied calmly.

"I just… Well…" Naruto looked to the ground, avoiding Sasuke's intense gaze. "It's just that I am kind of useless to you… I can't fight… I always get in your way… it just made me happy that you let me stay with you…"

Sasuke's gaze softened, loosening his grip on Naruto's arm. From his viewpoint, Iruka was gaping, mouth open and eyes wide. He had never seen Sasuke act so kind to someone before. He was usually calm and collected, not letting his emotions through unless they were anger. Even Itachi couldn't have this kind of relationship with him.

"I would give you a hug if these bars weren't in the way." Naruto said, laughing slightly. Sasuke reached forward, ruffling his hair.

"Better get to bed, Naruto, it's quite late." Iruka managed out, almost laughing when Naruto sighed, sad that he couldn't talk to Sasuke anymore. Even Sasuke seemed upset; slightly glaring at Iruka. Naruto moved his arm slightly, pulling it out of Sasuke's loose grasp until it was back at his side. Their eyes locked immediately and they stood there, just looking at each other. It was like a never ending staring contest. Naruto kept his eyes locked with Sasuke's even as he walked backwards into his room, searching behind him for the door and closing it softly behind him, whispering a goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, indeed, 'his' little Naru-chan! Sasuke can't help but love him. And Naruto can't help but love Sasuke. Who wouldn't love that sexy beast? Stupid people. That's who.**

"Wow, this food is amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, scarfing down a few more bites. Kiba nodded in agreement, unable to respond verbally since his mouth was stuffed with food.

"Hey, guys, how's the food?" Sakura asked, sitting down comfortably at the table. "This place is so fancy!"

Naruto looked up from his food, grinning at the pink haired girl. "I'm going to have to agree with you Sakura! It's pretty amazing, don't you think?"

"I know, everything is so fancy and delightful!"

"It's hard to believe Sasuke grew up here…" Kiba said.

Naruto nodded, realizing that Sasuke was all alone in his cell. "I should bring him some food. I'll be back, guys."

"I'll do it Naruto!" Sakura offered instantly, hoping to have some alone time with Sasuke. Maybe after she brought him food, they could talk and get to know one another and then Sasuke would realize how great Sakura is and marry her!

Being too wrapped up in her thoughts of marrying the raven, Sakura failed to notice Naruto's head shake. "That's okay Sakura but I kind of want to do it myself." After receiving no answer, Naruto just shrugged and left with his plate.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke, I know you're awake. Come over here and eat your food!" Naruto shouted into the cell, banging the side of the plate on the bars of the cell.

Sasuke groaned, turning over on the hard steel bed, letting a few blankets fall the dusty floor.

"It's food now or food never!" Naruto warned.

Sasuke groaned again, louder this time, but submitted and stood. He walked over to the bars, hair spiking up in all directions. He forced his hand through the bars, reaching for the food.

Naruto laughed at his attempts to fit the plate through the bars before taking it back into his own hands. "Guess I'll have to feed you then, huh?" Naruto teased.

"Forget about it." Sasuke growled and turned and stomped back to his 'bed'.

"More food for me." Naruto shrugged, spooning more food into his mouth and groaning in contentment. "This is so good!" Naruto continued, making exaggerated noises and statements on how delicious the food was.

Sasuke groaned, throwing his head back and sighing. "Fine… but don't expect this to be a daily thing." Naruto just nodded, grinning as Sasuke sat in front of him.

"Of course not, now open up you big baby!" Naruto cooed, holding the spoon out to Sasuke. Said raven scowled and glared at the spoon, almost wishing that it would burst into flames. "Come on, Sasuke. You know you want some!"

Giving in, Sasuke opened his mouth slowly, almost yelling when Naruto shoved the spoon in his mouth but instead sighing happily as the delicious flavor hit his taste buds. He greedily hurried Naruto to spoon up some more. "You see, you were against this before but now you're happy you get to enjoy this great food!"

"What is this?" Sasuke asked between mouthfuls.

"I have no idea… Iruka said it was really good stuff so I decided to try it…" Naruto responded.

"I agree with my squire. It is certainly one of our best dishes." Itachi said, his voice sounding both elegant and smooth.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled.

Itachi ignored him, approaching Naruto and whispering something in his ear, making the blonde flush a deep shade of red. Sasuke glared, now wishing that his brother would burst into flames.

Naruto just sat there, fiddling with the spoon. "You should get going, Naruto. Visiting times are over. You can bring Sasuke food later." Itachi said, shooing the boy along. When Naruto was out of hearing range, Itachi turned to Sasuke, smirking widely. "You have good taste, little brother."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, growling as Itachi chuckled and walked away.

The door to Naruto's room opened and Kakashi stepped out, walking towards the cell. "He's got a point, Sasuke. That blonde is pretty ni-

Sasuke gripped Kakashi's collar tightly, pulling him in close. "Keep your filthy paws off of him!"

"Calm down, Sasuke! The kids' too young for me anyway! Plus, I'm more into brunettes!" Kakashi held his hands up in surrender. Sasuke visibly calmed, his body returning to a more relaxed state

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was here to bring you information." Kakashi replied, back into his cool and confident state of mind.

"What do you have for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I had a feeling you would want to know how Itachi even became king in the first place… am I right?" Sasuke nodded. "I wasn't able to find that for you but I will be able to tell you this: your parents have been missing for over a month. Everyone I ask either tells me they didn't know about it or that it doesn't concern me. Even my best informers have no idea!"

Sasuke scowled. "Do you think he did something with them?"

Kakashi shook his head. "We don't have enough information to decide on that for sure… they might have been kidnapped or are just on vacation… maybe he sent them out so they would be protected?"

"You better get to finding out for me, Kakashi. I know you can work better than this. You want something, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi grinned, nodding vigorously. "More gold means more effort."

Sasuke sighed, pulling out the bag once more and dropping a few gold pieces into Kakashi's hand. As the man turned to leave, Sasuke grabbed his arm. "What was the other information? I know you have more."

"I was just going to say that your brother doesn't was you to leave. In fact, I don't think he'll let you."

"Any idea why?"

"A few of my assistants have told me that he's planning to use you for some sort of project. They don't know too much, just little snippets." Kakashi said.

Sasuke let him go, frowning. "Get that information for me."

"Wouldn't dare not to, sir!" Kakashi saluted, rushing off.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Is Sasuke doing all right?" Sakura asked as Naruto returned to their table.

"Yes, he got plenty of food and I gave him plenty of blankets last night. He also seems unnaturally clean, seeing as the last time he was able to take a shower was before we came back for you."

Sakura grimaced, sniffing herself. "Thanks for reminding me Naruto. I smell terrible!" She leaned over to smell the two boys next to her and stuck out her tongue. "At least I'm not as bad as you two!"

Kiba sighed, slumping. "Girls and their hygiene problems…"

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower!" Sakura said, standing from the table and walking back to her room. As she made her way inside, singing a soft tune, she checked her bag for extra clothes. She searched through, deciding to just take a new outfit from the closet in her bedroom, and went to take her shower.

OoOoOoOoOo

The days went by, slowly but surely. Sasuke didn't gain much information; Kakashi was just too wrapped up in other jobs and still trying to sneak around for his own requests. Naruto had come every day, and despite not knowing about it, still tried to cheer Sasuke up just because he seemed upset.

The week went by quickly, and Sasuke was looking forward to its end.

"Wake up, Sasuke. Our precious king says we can let you out now!" Kakashi called into the cell. Immediately, Sasuke was on his feet and attentive, ready to be let out.

Kakashi opened the door and Sasuke quickly stepped out, relishing in the feeling of being out of that confined space.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Kakashi quickly rushed off, never a fan of being in Itachi's presence. "Little brother, I have decided to set you free an hour early. Very kind of me, right? You may explore the village at your own free will. I also am granting you to your old room and equipment."

Sasuke just nodded, holding back his excitement of being reunited with his favorite sword, and walking past his brother and to his room. He pushed the door open, smiling slightly as he stepped inside. His sword was waiting patiently in the same spot he left it: lying flat on his bed.

He picked it up, whirling it around like a professional fighter. A soft knock was heard at his door and Naruto walked in. "King Itachi sent me here… he said that you wanted to see me…"

In Naruto's hands was a freshly sharpened sword.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

** A/N: You may not understand why I put parents when I had said Sasuke's parents were murdered when he was young. They were but the rest of his family wasn't, namely his aunt and uncle. They took over as Itachi and Sasuke's parents. That is why I referred to them as his parents.**

**READ AND REVIEW! I did start another SasuNaru story but I didn't know if I should wait to post it after I finish this story… what do you guys think? I have a poll on my profile so you can vote there or just review. Either is fine but I think it would be easier to tally if you vote on the poll. **


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy this chapter! It looks like I will be posting the next story after I finish this one. That's a good choice! Wouldn't want me to get too focused on one story and forget about another!

Sorry for not updating! I'm sorry.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke..." Naruto panted. "Please... I can't take it anymore!"

"You're going to have to get used to it..." Sasuke panted back. "It's going to happen quite often."

"Nngh..." Naruto grasped a deep cut on his arm, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sasuke probed him with the butt of his sword. "Pick your sword up. We aren't done yet."

Naruto shook his head, breathing heavily. "I don't know if I can..."

"Pick it up!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto's eyes opened wide at Sasuke's tone. It actually scared him to see Sasuke angry. It was almost as terrifying as seeing him fight. He reached for his sword, picking it up with shaky arms. The sword was much too heavy for him.

Sasuke nodded, pointing the end of his sword at the shaking blond a few feet from him. "Ready?"

Naruto didn't trust his voice, knowing it would falter and squeak, and instead just nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Sasuke's face went entirely blank and that's what scared him the most. He wanted to see Sasuke smile, to assure him that he wasn't going to hurt him. Seeing him blank-faced made him scared for his life. What if Sasuke forgot that it was him? What if he just stabbed him through the chest and didn't think twice about it?

Being distracted by his own thoughts, Naruto didn't notice Sasuke come charging towards him until he was facing the sky.

His mouth opened to let out a soft whiney noise, that surprised even himself, when a sharp sword pressed firmly against his neck. Sasuke held the sword with only one hand, showing off his strength to Naruto who could barely hold it with two hands. His other hand was holding Naruto's arm above his head, Naruto's sword lying limp in his hand.

Sasuke stared down at him, completely calm. Naruto's heart started beating faster and he didn't understand why.

_"Blame it on him. He scared you."_ Naruto chanted in his mind.

When Sasuke still didn't move, Naruto slowly moved his free arm to grab the hand that was pressing the sword against his neck.

Sasuke didn't seem to understand what he was doing because his eyebrows became furrowed and he looked down at Naruto. He was about to move but faltered, staring into Naruto's eyes like he had been for the past 10 minutes. The blonde squirmed, getting nervous under the raven's gaze. He looked to the side, trying to find a way out of Sasuke's hold. The raven shifted, making the position of his legs on either side of Naruto's hips known.

Naruto stiffened and blushed madly when Sasuke leaned forward, their noses touching. Sasuke didn't stop leaning until their lips were pressed softly together. He kept his eyes open and Naruto just squeezed his shut. Sasuke kissed him again, rougher than before. When he came to realize what he did, he abruptly stood and ran away.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. "Sasuke?"

Despite his confusion, he wanted to confront Sasuke about this.

"He was just joking around, right?" Naruto asked himself aloud.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke in days. Sure, they had practiced together a few times after the "incident" but Sasuke was always unfocused and wasn't paying attention. Sasuke didn't even talk to him. The raven would eat meals alone in his room and refused to leave. The only person he would let in was this strange white haired man whom Naruto did not know.

Nobody else knew about what happened other than Naruto and Sasuke but King Itachi kept giving him this weird look. That guy really creeped him out, King or not.

"Naruto, do you think Sasuke will come out yet? I miss him so much!" Sakura said. "What happened to him anyway?"

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe he got upset because Naruto sucks ass at sword fighting."

"Like you can do any better!" Naruto yelled.

"I can beat you any day!" Kiba jumped from his seat, holding his fist up.

"It's hard to believe you two are best friends." Itachi said as he approached, arms folded elegantly behind his back.

"How did you know we were best friends?" Kiba asked.

Itachi chuckled. "Would you like to come to a party we are throwing for the return of my baby brother?"

"You didn't answer my question..." Kiba mumbled.

Naruto almost wanted to laugh at the baby brother part. Sasuke wasn't much of a baby in his mind... Or maybe he was. He did run away after he kissed him. That is kind of childish and wimpy of him... "What kind of party?"

Itachi smiled at him. "I'm sure you will enjoy it plenty. Please, though, stay out of the adult area. Unless you are ok with the... Sights..." He trailed off. "If you would like to 'participate', please remember that you have to clean up after yourselves. There will be plenty to drink but try not to throw up on the floor."

Kiba grinned. "This is going to be a wicked party!"

Sakura blushed. "Why do they have parties like that?"

"The people in my kingdom run on sex, pretty much."

The three at the table gaped, surprised both by his answer and ability to answer it with a straight face.

"Well, you three enjoy your food. I must check on Sasuke." Itachi said, waving and walking away.

Seeing his chance, Naruto jumped up, rushing up to him. "Do you mind if I come with?" He asked.

Itachi smirked, nodding. "May I ask why you are so excited about going to see my brother? Did something happen between you two?" Itachi's expression suddenly became serious. "Is that why he's been in his room for the past few days?"

Naruto searched his mind for any type of excuse. He didn't want to tell Itachi about the whole "kiss" thing. "He must just be... tired or something." He lied.

Itachi didn't seem to believe him but he didn't push the subject. They walked in silence down the long stone hallway until reaching the only doorway in the hallway. Naruto listened intently for any noises coming from behind the door but he heard nothing until a large crash sounded from inside. Itachi almost seemed startled at the sudden noise but quickly covered it up.

"If you aren't going to be help to me, get the fuck out of my castle!" Sasuke roared. A loud laugh was heard soon after before a window flew open and Sasuke sighed, almost sounding relieved.

Itachi cleared his throat, knocking quite loudly on the door. When no answer came, not even movement, Itachi knocked again. "Sasuke, it's your brother. Open the door, please."

As he was about to knock once more, the door flew open; revealing a very pissed off looking Uchiha. "What do you want?" Sasuke growled, trying to ignore the blond standing next to his brother. He was almost tempted to close the door on them.

"I just came to check on you, little brother. You have been all alone this whole time and I'm worried that you might be lonely. Naruto here thought the same thing so here we are, ready to keep you company." Itachi smiled at him innocently.

Sasuke glared at him, his mouth forming down into an even greater frown. "Oh, come on now, Sasuke. You look much better when you smile. I'm sure Naruto will agree with that."

Naruto blushed slightly, looking to the floor and hoping Sasuke didn't notice when he glanced at him. Sasuke's eyes softened when he looked at him and Itachi smiled even wider, the smile turning into more of a smirk. Sasuke shook his head, focusing back on his brother, his eyes narrowing once more.

"I don't need company. You can leave now." He said. Itachi just shrugged, grabbing Naruto's shoulders and leading him back down the hallway. Sasuke watched, grabbing the side of the wall tightly, anger surging through him.

OoOoOoOoOo

"I'm happy you decided to join us, Sasuke. Please, have a seat." Itachi said, tapping the chair in front of him. Sasuke sat quickly, crossing his arms.

"What do you want?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're the one who came to my room. I would assume that you wanted something."

"I was just looking for…" Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to say what his brother already knew.

Itachi smiled at him. "Did something happen between you two? You seem… off… around him."

Sasuke frowned. "Nothing happened. I just don't want to deal with the stress of teaching him right now."

Itachi nodded. "Right, I believe you."

"It's the truth!"

"I know it is, I understand. Are you sure nothing happened? I know you, Sasuke. You can be a bit bold at times."

Sasuke stood abruptly, grabbing the collar to his brother's shirt. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

When the guards tensed up, pointing spears at Sasuke, Itachi signaled for them to relax. He stared confidently into his brother's eyes. "Get off of me Sasuke."

His eye's widened when he saw what he was going to do. His left hand was holding his brother's shirt tightly and his other hand was held back, ready to punch him.

Sasuke pulled back immediately, walking out of the room before his brother could say anything. He already knew what he was going to tell him. He rushed to the nearest table, grabbing the first drink he saw and chugging it. Maybe getting drunk wouldn't be too bad for once.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto wandered aimlessly around the building, trying to find his friends. It was much darker than usual in the palace and he was trying to avoid seeing people have sex in the middle of the room. He wasn't exactly comfortable seeing naked people everywhere. Thinking about Sasuke having sex with Sakura made him upset.

Putting it off that he wanted Sakura for himself, he continued with his search, turning corners quickly when disturbing sights were present in the room.

As he walked down the longest hallway, happy that it was empty, he was suddenly pushed against the wall. Thinking it was one of the drunken people trying to get with him again, Naruto immediately pushed the person away from him.

The person pushed back, though, and held him firmly against the wall. Naruto struggled to look at the person, surprised when he saw it was the same raven he had been trying to find all day (not that he would ever admit that).

"Sasuke, what are you…?"

He was cut off when warm lips were suddenly pressed against his, running down his jaw to his neck. His breath caught in his throat and he had to force himself to speak. "Sasuke, you're drunk… you need to stop…"

He didn't listen to him, just continued with his kisses, biting down softly on Naruto's neck. When the blonde struggled against him, Sasuke just held his wrists tighter above his head. Naruto felt his face burning, and hoped desperately that someone would come and help him. This was just too embarrassing for him.

Thinking it couldn't get any worse, Naruto was proven wrong when Sasuke transferred his hands to be held down by just his right hand. The left hand trailed down his body until it rested on his hip, rubbing at the skin that was now showing from his arms being lifted. He licked his cheek, kissing Naruto once again.

"Sasuke…" He whined.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, you're King Itachi, right? Sasuke's brother?" Kiba asked as he entered the chambers.

The dark haired man sitting in a comfortable chair nodded, sipping once more at his wine. "Please, sit down and tell me what you need." Itachi said.

Kiba nodded, taking a seat in front of him. He tried to relax but he didn't really know this guy. "I just wanted to… uh… ask about Sasuke. You said he did something bad, right? Can you tell me about it?"

Itachi sighed, resting his goblet on the side table next to him. "The only reason I will tell you this is for your own protection, along with your friend Sakura. And Naruto's protection, which is probably in the most danger. You're much stronger than him, am I right?"

Kiba nodded. "I am stronger than him. Naruto was always a lot weaker than me."

"That's what I thought. My brother was always quite… violent. He had a difficult time controlling his anger and would often get into fights. That's one reason why we were planning on finding someone else to be king after me instead of Sasuke. He was a quiet child, though, so nobody really knew about it. He used to be so sweet and caring… he was a very nice child. But after our parents died, he became very distant and unhappy."

"So, he became really angry after your parents passed away?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, it was hard for both of us but I was much more mature than him at the time. He started getting into fights with many people and even with me. He tended to get quite physical, especially after he started training. He's a very capable warrior but he's certainly hard to control. You see, Sasuke likes to be in charge, likes to be the leader. But the problem with that is, he doesn't like to have other people in his way. If you are stronger or weaker, he would usually want you gone and out of his way. But anyway, we got into a huge fight over him being so angry all the time. He injured a few of the guards and other people in the castle and fled. I had no idea where he went until I heard about him being captured by Tsunade…"

"What did he do?"

Itachi stood, pacing around the room. "What my brother had found out during our argument was that our parents had been killed by warriors in that empire, which is why we are at war today. He was blind with rage. He… killed so many people, citizens or warriors, innocent or guilty, sinners or saints, children or adults."

"Your brother is a murderer?! That's why he was going to be executed?!"

"He turned himself into a fighting machine, an unbeatable force. I would have invited him to fight in the wars but I was too afraid he would kill our own people…"

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Oooh, what do you think about that? Pretty crazy, right? Longer chapter for being late. This one would have been two separate chapters but I felt that I owed you a longer chapter. **

** READ AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! YOU GUYS ARE SO GOOD AT MAKING ME HAPPY IN YOUR REVIEWS! I'M GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY THAT MUCH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! I know, I am excited to read this chapter too. I know how it feels to see someone update and you are all like "OMG FINALLY! YESSS!" even when it's only been like a few days. I know people. I know. This chapter is not as long as the previous one but I had to cut it short to make the next chapter the beginning on the next day.**

**Hmm… lemon, huh? You're lucky I was definitely planning on that. ;)**

**(Later… ya I know… sad… I want to right one, but you know how it is…)**

**CHAPTER 10 IS HERE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGTS! Constructive criticism is taken as help so feel free to 'criticize' but normally you guys are just telling me that you love my story (which makes me so happy that I squeal and my parents give me really weird looks) *giggle*. I feel so amazing! I am really glad you guys like this story, though, even if I have never written a fanfiction before… YAY!**

**Sorry for the long beginning…**

OoOoOoOoOo

"Is that why you told me this? So I can make sure he won't hurt anyone?" Kiba asked.

"I know that you are stronger than Sakura and Naruto so if something were to happen, you could hold him off long enough to let everyone else get away." Itachi said. "I guess that means I will have to equip you with your own sword, right? Do you have experience?"

Kiba nodded. "I do have a good amount of experience. I'm sure that I would be able to hold him off. Sakura and Naruto are pretty fast runners since they are so small."

"Don't become too confident." Itachi warned him. "It will be your fate. Sasuke is not an opponent to take lightly."

"You don't have to worry. I will be focused the entire time. I won't let anyone get hurt, even if it costs me my own life."

Itachi smiled. "Now that's a good attitude. If I knew you wouldn't be needed in that group, I would certainly ask of you to join my army. You could make it to the highest of ranks."

Kiba smiled back. "You know, you aren't such a bad guy after all."

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke slammed Naruto down against a rough wood table, grinning at him and tugging at his shirt. Naruto struggled to push Sasuke back, surprised and confused.

_ 'I like Sakura, right? Then why am I becoming… attracted to Sasuke…? It's just what he's doing, right? I just wish it was Sakura…Ya… I wish it was Sakura!'_

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts with a high pitched moan/squeal when Sasuke pinched his earlobe between his teeth and palmed his erection. Blushing at his own noise, Naruto moved his arms up to cover his face, squeezing his legs together and pushing Sasuke's arm away in the process.

_ 'When the hell did I get hard?!' _He mentally screamed at himself.

Sasuke forced his arms away from his face, looking straight into azure eyes. He studied Naruto's face for a while, examining the deep blush and his eyes, slightly fearful and mixed with a hint of lust. Sasuke leaned in and kissed him softly. It was much different from their previously shared kisses. It was gentle and relaxing, showing so much emotion and love behind it. Naruto was surprised by it, his eyes opening wide and his body became stiff.

Slowly getting used to the kiss, Naruto melted into it, kissing Sasuke back slightly and slowly and wrapping his arms around his neck. His thoughts drifted from Sakura, to Sasuke, to anyone who could walk in on them, and to what was going to happen until his mind when blank and all he could focus on was the kiss.

No matter how many kisses Naruto had shared with anyone, he would have to say this one was the best. Not that he would ever admit that anyway. Sasuke didn't seem so focused on anything but the kiss now, and Naruto would think later on how thankful he would be for that.

Naruto had to pull away when he could no longer breath, panting softly. Sasuke didn't seem fazed by the lack of oxygen, only trying to kiss Naruto again.

"Sasuke… why are you…?" Naruto started, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. As Sasuke panted along with him, Naruto could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Sasuke, you had too much to drink…" Naruto wouldn't believe that Sasuke was in the right mind at all. He was so obviously wasted.

"Nar-u-to…" Sasuke purred, stretching out each syllable. This was the first time he had said anything since they had first ran into each other. Naruto couldn't help letting his body go limp at the sound; Sasuke's voice was like magic.

Sasuke grinned at the effect, pulling Naruto's shirt up and over his head. Naruto just let him, not knowing what else to do. He had to admit, he did need release… badly. He hadn't even realized it, being too distracted by the kiss, but he was still painfully hard and begging for attention. His wish was granted when Sasuke pulled their hips together, grounding roughly into the blonde boy before him.

"_Sasukeeee!" _Naruto moaned, falling back on the table on the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Sasuke only groaned back, grinding down harder when Naruto had fallen back on the table, giving him a better opening. Naruto, in the midst of pleasure, had wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, completely forgetting all of his worries at the moment as Sasuke just kept grinding their erections together, making wonderful friction.

"Ahh… Ngh… Sasu…" Naruto moaned, his eyes half lidded in lust. He could feel his stomach coiling, showing he was close to completion. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Naruto's parted mouth, rubbing his tongue over Naruto's. He bit down softly, drawing a soft groan from the blonde, before a loud scream was made as Naruto spilled his seed inside his pants, effectively making a dark patch on the front of the cloth pants.

The door flew open, revealing a brown haired guard standing in the door way with a sword in hand, a hard expression on his face.

Naruto's face turned deep red, sitting up on the table and covering the dark patch. Sasuke stood, pouting. He didn't get to have his way with the blonde. That's what he was aiming towards. In his struggle to make the situation look perfectly normal, Naruto had tried to slide away from Sasuke, only managing to loose balance on the table and send it crashing to the side, taking him with it.

The guard's face turned slightly pink and he lowered his sword slightly out of surprise. "Uh…"

"This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto groaned from the ground. "I just… spilled water on my pants…?"

"I… uh… heard you scream…" The guard said, putting his sword away and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"…" Sasuke just stared at him, cursing his own luck. Of all of the guards, this was probably the only one not too drunk to care. And they just so happened to end up in the room next to his post. Sasuke regained his composure, almost laughing at himself for ever losing it, and acted as best as he could to seem like he was in no way drunk. "You must be new to this sort of party, no?"

The guard nodded. "I'm new to being a guard for King Itachi as well. I'm the youngest one in my division, sir!" He stated proudly.

Sasuke nodded. "Very good, I remember when I aimed for being a guard. I hope you go far with this." He then waved his hand shooing the boy off. He looked over at Naruto, studying him and helping him to his feet.

"Sasu-"

"Shut up and let me help you." He whispered in his ear, pulling him close to himself. As good as he was at controlling himself; he just could not do it around this blonde. It's like all control was lost when he saw him. That's the only reason why he had so abruptly 'molested' Naruto.

"I..." Naruto blushed, looking down and deciding against what he was going to say.

Sasuke looked at him, waiting for him to finish for shrugging it off. "I'll get you some new pants."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Sasuke, how did you go from super wasted to perfectly calm in less than 2 minutes?" Naruto asked, laying back on Sasuke's bed and stretching out. Sasuke sat on the edge, just watching him. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't feel awkward about what had happened before. For him, it just seemed sort of… natural. Sure, it did freak him out but he was starting to feel attached to Sasuke and since the raven had saved his life on multiple occasions, he did kind of feel like he owed him. It was only a one-time thing, though, because Naruto loved Sakura and Sasuke was just drunk.

The raven shrugged, smirking at the blonde. "Do you really want to know?"

Naruto nodded, looking at him in concentration so he wouldn't get distracted.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you!" Sasuke grinned, sticking out his tongue.

Naruto crossed his arms, sticking out his bottom lip. "Jerk…"

"You better stop doing that, idiot, or I might have to molest you again."

Naruto's mouth fell open, blushing and staring at the other in shock. "You… you don't do that! Bad Sasuke!"

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Ok, I know it may be slightly confusing but just go along with it. If you have questions, just put them in your review. Naruto does not love Sasuke now, no. He just… went along with it I guess. But, being the idiot he is (sorry Naruto. I still love you!) he doesn't really focus on the fact that it (for some random reason) didn't really bother him all that much. That's how their relationship is developing! ;) READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! Do not worry, there will be an actual lemon in this story, I just wanted to take it slow because Naruto does not understand his feelings yet. But do not fret, do not attack the author with your words, and do not cry. I know exactly when and where it will happen. I have it all planned out! :D**

**And I know, the 'lemon' was not much of a 'lemon' but as I said before, it will happen. Taking things slow, alright? SMILES ALL AROUND! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again. Before I begin my boring beginning talk, I hope you all had a great weekend (even though it's Wednesday) and are so far enjoying my story and any other stories you may be reading. **

**I also want to let you know that I will be discontinuing this story….**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Just kidding! I would NEVER do that! **

**It is time. For my boring talk. It won't be that long, I promise.**

**So, thank you all who have reviewed. I just want to let you know that I have already gotten SEVERAL ideas for my next stories and I will be giving you a brief summary of the next one I will post near the end of this story so be attentive when you read over my boring beginning. Like always I hope!.**

**Also, I wanted to ask before I start posting that next one, if you all want it to be NaruSasu or SasuNaru. Either one is good for me. I was planning on SasuNaru because it worked with the story line but I could just flip it and I like both equally. As long as they are together, bro! So, ya, when you review, just put your answer in there. **

**BORING BEGINNING DONE! Hopefully you read it…**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Come on Naruto, you have to keep trying. Don't give up now." Sasuke called over to the blonde who was currently sprawled out in the grass and wheezing.

"Sas… ke… I… can't… too tired…" He managed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the response, walking over to Naruto and nudging him with his foot.

Over the past few days, they had been hanging out often; training or just being stupid. Naruto was delighted with the fact that Sasuke was smiling a lot with him. He felt as though he had accomplished something. Neither of them, though, had talked about that night together. Naruto was too nervous and thought Sasuke would just start avoiding him again. Sasuke, on the other hand, was nervous that Naruto would start avoiding HIM. And, of course, neither of them wanted that.

"Let's go, Naruto. If you keep getting tired after 5 minutes, you're never going to be able to fight well." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto up by his arm and holding him up.

Naruto reached to pull his sword out of the ground where it had landed, only to find it to be stuck. He tugged on it as hard as he could and even fell over in his effort to reclaim his sword. "Sasuke, my sword is stuck!"

Sasuke shook his head in mock disappointment, laughing at how weak the blonde was, and pulled the sword out with no effort at all. Naruto pouted as he watched; crossing his arms and looking away. "I got it loose for you already."

"Of course you did." Sasuke chuckled, lifting Naruto up for the second time and handing him the sword before throwing his own to the ground. "This time, I will fight you without my sword. That way, you won't, hopefully, get any serious injuries."

"But what if you get hurt?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're too beneath me to even put a scratch on me."

Naruto frowned. "I'll teach you to take back those words, bastard."

Sasuke celebrated mentally. Out of every day he'd been practicing with the blonde, insulting him today was finally getting him to show some determination. Maybe Naruto could get better by aiming to beat him in any way. "Yeah right! You're too weak! You'll never even touch me with that blade."

Naruto glared at him, steadying his sword and locking eyes with the raven. Sasuke's faint twitch at the corner of his mouth set off the first swing. Naruto aimed to put as much power as he could, swinging it roughly and as fast as he could, thinking Sasuke would never be able to dodge it. Wrong he was.

Sasuke's hand landed gracefully on the top of his sword as though it was in slow motion, twisting his body into a flip and landing calmly behind Naruto. As the blonde looked around for him, he tapped lightly on his shoulder. "I didn't even hit you?!" Naruto asked, astonished and upset.

Sasuke shrugged and swung his fist out, stopping right when he was about to his the blonde in the face. "Got you." He grinned, placing his hands in his pockets.

Naruto growled, swinging the sword out once more. Sasuke ducked quickly, smirking at the blonde and just making him even angrier. For every swing, Sasuke flipped, ducked, or side stepped without taking his hands out of his pockets. As Naruto grew tired, Sasuke just stood calmly against a tree, still smirking.

Naruto could feel the sword growing heavier than it already was in his hands. His arms were killing him and his legs were really sore. He examined the Uchiha, seeing his hands still in his pockets. "Are you really fighting me like that?" He demanded.

"It's working, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, lunging at Naruto and tackling him, placing his sword at his neck. "You lose again, Naruto."

Kiba cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of both of them. "King Itachi would like to see you, Sasuke."

Said raven narrowed his eyes at the brown haired boy before him, examining his armor and how it 'coincidentally' looked exactly like the armor the guards in the castle wore. With a sword attached to his belt and armor that fit perfectly, Sasuke could have guessed that Kiba was working with his brother.

Sakura came dancing out as well, wearing one of the robes the nurses wore. She, unlike Kiba, was still oblivious about Sasuke's past. Kiba had decided that if anyone else knew, it would only make things difficult. Especially since Sakura would end up saying something and Naruto probably wouldn't believe him, putting it off as one of his silly jokes. And if either of them knew, it would ruin his current plan.

Sasuke nodded, standing up and pulling Naruto up with him. "I will train with you later, then, Naruto."

Naruto nodded in agreement, waving goodbye to him as the raven walked away.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto followed Kiba and Sakura down the hallway quietly, barely paying attention to what they were talking about. "Hey Kiba?"

Kiba turned and looked at him. "What did King Itachi need?" Naruto asked.

Kiba looked away, shrugging. "He didn't need anything…"

Naruto stared at him questioningly, as did Sakura. "Then why did you send him there?" Sakura asked.

Naruto became suspicious, studying his friend closely. "Kiba, where are we going?"

"Yes, Kiba, where are you going?" A deep, angry sounding voice echoed down the hallway.

Kiba's eyes widened at the absolute anger in that voice. He couldn't move, even when he heard footsteps as someone, who he knew had to be Sasuke, approached.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered as he saw him walk up to Kiba and grab him, piercing his very soul with a glare.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave that easily?" Sasuke demanded.

Kiba didn't respond. He could feel his mouth go dry, his body start to shake slightly, and his eyes to be frozen wide in fear. _'Get ahold of yourself, Kiba. You have to protect Naruto and Sakura!'_ He closed his eyes, pulling up all of his courage and drawing his sword. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his movement before chuckling darkly.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Sasuke asked, almost pitying the boy. But, of course, that wouldn't make much sense if he wanted to instill fear in all of his 'subjects' once he became King.

Kiba smirked at him. "I'm not expecting myself to beat you but I'm sure I can hold you off long enough to let them escape."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances, not understanding what was going on between the two before them. All they knew was that they had to get them apart before something bad happened. Both could feel the murderous aura emanating from Sasuke and were extremely worried mostly for Kiba's safety.

Sakura held back her tears. She didn't want to see anyone fight. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy and for Sasuke to be nice again.

She shook her head slightly, looking up at him and deciding she couldn't just sit by and do nothing. _'I'm important to this group too! I can't be a burden to them!'_ She stepped forward, wrapping both of her arms around on of Sasuke's. He immediately flinched at the contact, shaking her off and ripping his sword out of its case. Sakura saw a flash of red in his eyes and the swing of his sword before she shut her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

Sakura gasped when she hit the ground, seeing Naruto standing in front of her, Sasuke's sword pressing against his neck. Sasuke's eyes turned from no emotion to confusion and then realization. He shakily drew his sword back, watching the blood trickle from Naruto's neck. The blonde stared forward in astonishment. He didn't expect Sasuke to actually try to kill Sakura, who was previously standing in his place. He grasped his neck, mouth falling open but no words escaped.

Kiba's eyes widened and he took a step back, shocked. "Sasuke, what did I tell you about that rage of yours?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't look at his brother, just watched the blood seeping through Naruto's fingers.

"Tsunade, treat his wounds." Itachi said and a pale-blond haired woman rushed up to Naruto right before he collapsed to the ground. She took out a towel, wiping the blood away before applying a tiny bit of medicine, seeing as they weren't supplied with much. She took out bandages, wrapping them tightly around Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?" Itachi asked, standing in front of his brother. "You need to calm down." He grabbed Sasuke's arm lightly, using his other hand to slowly pry the sword out of his tight grip. He sent a glance to Kiba, telling him just with the look that they would talk later.

Itachi threw the sword to the side, making sure to keep it far enough away that Sasuke wouldn't get to it faster than him.

Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position, looking around for Sakura. "You need to lie down!" Tsunade said, grabbing his shoulder. He ignored her, shuffling over to the pink haired girl and grabbing her arm.

"A-are you okay, S-Sakura?" Hearing his raspy voice and seeing the blood seeping through the bandages made Sakura lose it. She covered her mouth to quiet her cries, tears pouring down her face.

"N-Naruto… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have moved at all… You wouldn't be hurt…" She whispered.

Naruto shook his head, wincing slightly at the pain, and grasped her hand. "Sakura, it wasn't your fault." He turned to Itachi, his eyes staring at the back of Itachi's head. "I think someone hear owes us an explanation." He looked at Kiba as well, suspecting he was hiding something from them and that's the reason why he was leading them out of the castle.

Kiba looked shamefully at the ground, listening to Itachi's soft laugh. "Naru… How observant of you. And for some reason people seem to think you are inferior in intelligence. That means lower than someone else, by the way. Anyway, I agree that you are owed an explanation but I would like to have Sasuke present at the time so if you gave me, let's say 10 minutes, I will have him properly placed so we can all talk without having an angry little Sasuke on our hands."

Sasuke glared; his body tensing and adrenaline surging through him. Itachi called guards down the hallway that took hold of Sasuke's arms before he could move. "Take him to _that _place." Itachi mumbled. The guards nodded, looking quite distraught as they half dragged the prince down the hall.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Ok so I know you are probably thinking 'why isn't Itachi-san scared of Sasuke-kun?!' and there is a reason and it's fairly obvious. I suppose I can tell you now instead of waiting for the next chapter, huh? Well, it's because it's his little brother and he loves him dearly. He's still a little caught up in the old Sasuke. Whom you will meet soon. YAY! And he knows his brother can't beat him. Since he is older, better, and more rational since he doesn't get super angry when fighting and doesn't lash out without thinking. He uses his brain. **

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! Next chapter should help explain a bit and Sakura and Naruto will find out about Sasuke's past and etc. I put a little bit of Sakura from the actual show in here, saying she doesn't want to be a burden or anything and wants to help but in reality (in my mind anyway) she'll always be a burden. I don't like her sometimes. When she likes Sasuke and Naruto. Because they are going to be together…**


	12. Chapter 12 and response to review

**Ok… so… I really want to answer your question **_**I love Naruto fanfics. **_**This is mostly due to the fact that I do like both ways of the pairing. I like SasuNaru and NaruSasu. But to be honest, I do prefer SasuNaru slightly over NaruSasu. Of course, you are wondering why. Well, every fan has their own opinions on pairings and I just can't really see Sasuke being on the bottom in that relationship. Not that I don't like it, it just makes me slightly uncomfortable. When I see their little canons and stuff in the anime or manga, I always picture Sasuke being the man. Sure, Sasuke can be quite feminine at times and he isn't very good with emotions. And Naruto is all determined to bring him back. But Sasuke has also beaten Naruto at everything in the past. Naruto wouldn't have gotten so strong without Sasuke pushing him to be better than him. They are equal now, I know, but you also have to realize that people all have their own ideas on things. You may love NaruSasu and hate SasuNaru and someone else might think the opposite. Or maybe they don't like it at all. All I'm saying is, SasuNaru and NaruSasu are on equal levels. Just because there are more fanfics for SasuNaru doesn't mean it's the better pairing at all. That's exactly why I offered to make any of them NaruSasu because I know people prefer that sometimes and with some of my plot ideas, it does fit. **

**I hope none of this offends you or anyone else in any way. I just wanted to state my opinion. **

**And don't worry; I appreciate you asking this question. You had a good reason to do so. I thank you.**

**Anyway, chapter time. Long opinion, I know.**

**If you have any other things to say or even requests maybe, feel free to tell me in a review. :D**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Naruto, please work on catching up." Itachi teased as he led Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto down the hall. "I wouldn't want us to be late. I'm sure they would be quite irritated if we did so."

Naruto had to run to keep up with them and after having to go so far, he was starting to get extremely tired. Wherever they were going, a place in which King Itachi wouldn't even hint, he hoped he wasn't needed to look good. By the time he got there, he was sure he would look even worse than he thought. His hair would be slightly damp with sweat and his face would be red. How Sakura and Kiba could easily keep up with Sasuke's brother he would never know.

"We're here." Kiba announced, acting as though he had been to this place a thousand times. Itachi swung the door open just as Naruto caught up, arms steadying on his knees as he panted for breath.

The look of hundreds of people fell on him, all scowling at the rude disruption to their talk. Their faces brightened when they saw King Itachi, though. "You're here." The man standing beside a large desk proclaimed happily. The other people turned, bowing to their King.

Itachi nodded, no emotion was evident on his pale face. "You all called for a meeting. And I believe it was rightly chosen. My brother's return is indeed something important, both to the stability of our kingdom and the downfall of another. Or even possibly the other way around." Itachi began, standing in front of the desk and examining the large map that lay before him. He turned and looked up at Sakura and Naruto, seeing as though Kiba was already standing attentively by his side. "Feel free to sit down. After this meeting we shall go visit Sasuke."

Sakura nodded, grabbing Naruto's arm and leading him over to a few empty chairs near the front. Naruto gladly took a seat next to her, relieved to be soothing his sore muscles. His training with Sasuke had worn him out so running down a hallway for a long time definitely took its toll on him. Itachi started with his little speech again.

"My brother, as we all know, has made some bad mistakes in his life. But he's still the next heir to the throne." Worried whispers spread around the room until Itachi raised his hand for silence. "We cannot change anyone else to be King, for we have no other heirs. My lack of finding a suitable wife to have children with has definitely brought us back. The Uchiha bloodline must be carried throughout our generations. Even if I were to find a wife, by the time the children were born and grew up, Sasuke would already be King and who knows where our kingdom would be at."

"What do you suppose we do?" One man exclaimed.

Itachi smiled at him. "I say we must find someone who can control him. Sasuke, by no doubts, is very intelligent. I'm sure if he had a strong hold over his anger, he would make a superb King."

A wild uproar of questions arose from the crowd. "How in the world will we find a person able to do so?" They were all surprised by this, it coming from their highly intelligent and respected King. Even Kiba was surprised, since already knowing what Sasuke was capable of.

Itachi raised his arms, shaking his head. "No, we don't have to worry about that. I have already found the one responsible for these duties." The crowd fell silent once more, giving way to a more apprehensive atmosphere. They looked at one another, searching for the person they had noticed their king staring at until each of their eyes landed on a blond sitting in the second row.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto looked around him, seeing everyone staring at him. He looked at Sakura, seeing her also staring at him, a look of almost surprise in her eyes. He looked at Itachi, noticing the comforting smile on his face. Sasuke's brother motioned him to come up and he did so, standing and hitting his legs awkwardly on other chairs, stumbling to reach the king.

Once he got to him, Itachi turned him around to face everyone, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto here is plenty capable. I've seen it with my own eyes. My brother, Sasuke, can't hurt this boy no matter what. I still remember the look on his face when Naruto jumped in front of his sword."

Kiba frowned at them all as applause tore through the silence. HE was supposed to be protecting everyone from Sasuke, not Naruto! How did King Itachi even know this would work? Sasuke was a dangerous and cold-hearted killer!

Itachi led Naruto out of the room before Kiba could say anything. He turned to the blond, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Naruto, I know it is a lot to ask of you, but you must not fight against Sasuke if he ever tries to take you somewhere. I already know he is protective of you and I don't want him being overrun with rage to the point he actually tries to kill you. Believe me, it has happened before."

"Why me? Why do I have to do all of this?! Sakura is good with people! Why not her?! And what do you mean it's happened before?"

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke doesn't usually like many people… and it's become aware to me that he certainly likes you. Believe me, I wasn't very surprised when my maid told me of the little 'accident' in your pants when she washed them." Naruto blushed at this comment. "But Sasuke also had a previous interest before. One day, something in him snapped, and his interest was dead."

"King Itachi, can we please go visit Sasuke now?" Sakura begged as she rushed, Kiba following, out of the room and up to the two in the hallway.

Naruto held back his sentence as the two approached and Itachi nodded at the pink haired girl. "They should be done by now." He said, pushing them along down the hallway.

"I'm sure he will be delighted to see us." Kiba mumbled sarcastically.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, defending herself and saying that her Sasuke would always miss her. Naruto didn't hear any of this, too lost in his thoughts to care.

The only think that kept swirling back through his mind unnerved him and made him slightly angry. It wasn't the fact that Sasuke had killed his previous lover, it was that he HAD one in the first place.

Naruto didn't like that very much.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I hope you all enjoyed my little beginning and understand my opinion on it all. PLEASE REVIEW! I actually have no idea how much longer this story will be but I'm guessing it's going to be around for a while longer. Well, the longer the story, the better, right? :D**

**REVIEW! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TYPE ONE WORD AND I WILL BE HAPPY! JUST SAY "NICE" OR "COOL" OR "YOU ARE THE BEST WRITER ON THE ENTIRE EARTH!" Last one is obviously not true! :'(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Just to let you know, there IS going to be a scene where Sasuke takes Naruto away… I was already planning it. And it will be soon. Very soon. It's actually in this chapter…! I guess I kind of hinted towards it… ya, I did. **

**As for you **_**MadaSasu,**_** I thank you for liking my story even if you are more for Naruto as seme. I promise that, just for you, I will write another very soon that will be NaruSasu. And I promise it will be just as great as this one. I already have about 3 different ideas. Thank you so much though. That makes me happy that you think I'm such a good writer and are able to deal with the pairing. It warms my heart. **

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto. **

**Because if I did, there would be SasuNaru or NaruSasu everywhere and Sakura would be out of the picture and then everyone I hate will drown in a lake because they slipped on… ice…? That works.**

**Anyway, CHAPTER TIME! ENJOY! This one will be longer, I promise!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi stopped outside a door. Not just any door, though. This particular door was old, cracked, and didn't fit with the castle at all. Especially seeing it was just randomly placed in a hallway. Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly. If it was up to him, he would have put a creepy door like that in its own hallway, secluded from everyone. Or just make it look normal.

"Is this where Sasuke is at?" Sakura asked, sounding almost nervous. Naruto couldn't blame her. After what happened, he was afraid of where they had taken him… and what he would act like.

Itachi nodded, smiling at them and then turning to the two guards outside the door. "Is he… calmed down?" He asked.

The two guards shrugged. "He's… not talking at all. He seems less angry but I think he's… upset…" One guard said, almost making it seem like Sasuke being sad was a rare occasion. Itachi nodded knowingly, glancing at Naruto and the blonde couldn't help but feel it was his fault for some reason. Or maybe it was a good thing Sasuke was upset. He would never know.

Itachi knocked on the door and immediately the last of the three answered. "May we come in?" Itachi asked.

The man bowed quickly, stepping aside to let him in. Kiba followed last, gripping the handle of his sword, ready for a fight. The nervousness had filled him but he ignored it. He didn't want to show weakness in front of either Uchiha, not even his two friends.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what _that _place actually was. The walls were made entirely of metal, looking practically impenetrable. Sasuke sat in the center, arms chained by at least 10 chains to the ceiling. He sat, looking at the floor, in a wooden chair. Said chair was nailed, chained, and hooked to the ground. His legs almost looked twisted, being chained to the back legs of the chair. Naruto could tell that it must've been painful.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked up at him, eyes growing wide and bangs hanging in his face. Naruto felt the feelings of fright and surprise but most of all he felt… sad. He was momentarily frozen when he saw Sakura running up to him, falling on her knees in front of him and sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him closely. He just sat there, waiting, staring directly at Naruto. Then he turned to her, leaned close to her, and met her eyes.

"Sakura…" He whispered. She choked back a sob but nodded for him to continue. "Bring me… the sword…" He mumbled in her ear, making sure that no one else could hear what he said. Sakura gasped at his request but soon nodded. She stood, hugging him one more time, and walking back to Kiba's side. She locked eyes with Sasuke again and quickly reached for Kiba's sword, thankful his hand was no longer resting on it, and rushed forward to Sasuke with it.

The guards sprang into action, running forward and knocking Naruto down before he could do anything. Sakura stood by Sasuke, fidgeting and looking around. "Cut off the legs of the chair!" He shouted at her. She nodded, closing her eyes and swinging with all her might. The sound of a snap was heard and everyone momentarily paused. Sakura fell backwards from the force of the swing and Sasuke took advantage of everyone's stillness to flip backwards in the chair, twisting his arms painfully, and quickly ripping the chains out of the ceiling.

He grabbed the sword from Sakura hand, chopping away at the chains until they were just a few links hanging from his arms. The guards, meanwhile, were trying to get through the mass of chains and to the prince. When they reached him, he was ready. He deflected every blow, scoring his own shots, aiming them specifically for major arteries or blood vessels to really end their lives.

Naruto sat on the ground, blood splattered on his face as Sasuke stabbed through a guard's neck right next to him. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto was, for the first time since falling in the arena, really scared for his life. He felt weak, unable to do anything as Sasuke pulled him up, pressing the sword to his neck and poking lightly at the bandage there.

A second sword appeared in his sight, this time belonging to the King. His sword, freshly sharpened, was pressed against Sasuke's neck. Said raven just chuckled, not believing that his brother would hurt him. He tightened his grip on Naruto's shirt, pulling him in closer. Itachi pressed harder on Sasuke's neck, making it clear he would hurt him to stop him. Sasuke frowned and the two stared at each other for what felt like hours but was really only a minute. Sasuke swished his head back quickly and ducked, jumping towards Naruto and moving them both away before Itachi could do anything.

Sasuke stood with Naruto pressed firmly against his chest, sword still present on his neck. Naruto stood still, not wanting to provoke Sasuke and not wanting to get cut either. "Let me leave and I won't hurt him."

Itachi frowned, knowing he should just let him leave. He sheathed his sword, backing down visibly. Naruto looked at him hopefully and he sent a pleading stare back. He almost sighed aloud in relief when he saw the understanding in Naruto's eyes, showing he knew that he had to leave with him. Sakura sat by the remains of the chair, Kiba kneeling next to her. He was angry at her but she didn't want to listen to him. She was too confused by the fact that Sasuke was taking Naruto instead of her.

Itachi waved his hand at him, turning around and walking towards the other two still left in the room. Sasuke stood for a minute, apprehensive about what his brother might be planning. He backed slowly out of the room and down the hallway before turning, picking Naruto up in his arms, and sprinting down the hall.

Naruto had no choice but to oblige.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto had been sleeping for hours and Sasuke was thankful for that. He had gotten out of his rage-filled state and back to his more "emotionless" self, which means he was thinking too much for a normal person. He felt bad for cutting the blond; he never wanted to hurt him. He felt strangely… _drawn _to him. Why he had chosen to bring Naruto with was beyond his own comprehension. Why he had so wrongly _used _Sakura was actually clearer to him than the first thought. He had used Sakura because he wanted to get away. Because he wanted to get out of those chains he found himself in so often in his life.

Because he wanted to escape from his thoughts. Sadness never found him, never made itself known in his mind. He never knew how it felt, how it could hurt so bad… but he knew now. And he couldn't stand it. How could one little cut injure him in a way he couldn't understand? But here he was, thinking even more about the matter that had so bothered him before. And he had also taken the object of those feelings with him as well.

He had taken the object of so many strange feelings, lust being one of them. Somehow this blond had forced himself unintentionally past his barriers and Sasuke couldn't help but be attracted to him. The blond was quite the looker… but besides that, Naruto was the only one that he never got really angry with, the only one that could melt his glares into a look of L- No, he refused to even think of that word. It isn't real! It doesn't exist! Bonds and feelings only do people harm!

But in reality, he really couldn't help it. He was soon unconsciously growing even more attached to Naruto. He was from the very start. His many thoughts of leaving the blond behind had never taken place. He couldn't bring himself to do it. And he had even turned around just to get his annoying friends from the very place they were running from in the first place.

He couldn't bring himself to leave a little blond idiot behind but he could bring himself to murder innocent people and also… the last person who had gotten close to him. Sasuke's expression hardened at the memory. "I won't hurt Naruto…" He mumbled to himself.

That's right. He wasn't going to hurt the blond any longer. He was going to learn to control his anger. And show everyone that he could do it. He could make up for committing so many bad deeds. _"And I can finally have you forgive me…" _

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Well, it was longer! I hope you enjoyed and I bet you're all DYING to know who his previous lover was! Too bad! I'm not telling! **

**So, since so many of you wanted a SasuNaru story next as well, I might have to post two stories at once. So I already started them to make sure I won't forget to update one (aren't I amazing? I can update this on time while also writing two other stories! HAHAHA!) **

**I wanted to do this because I also want to post a NaruSasu as well as a SasuNaru and I don't want anyone to get left out because they don't like a certain way of the pairing or something like that. **

**Strangely, I'm pretty determined to get this NaruSasu posted. So far, it's turning out… better than I expected. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! This chapter is just going to be a chapter. Just like every other chapter. Amazing, right? Yep… so summer break is approaching and I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands, unlike now with my teachers forcing every test they can possibly think of on us… That's why I haven't updated in almost a month. I do feel bad so I'm going to make this chapter perfect!**

**It's not going to be perfect. I'm not that good. ;)**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The day was turning out to be a pretty simple one. The temperature was warm but slightly windy to help you stay cool and Sasuke was enjoying the time alone. Naruto hadn't woken up at all since they had left the castle, putting up no fight at all before falling asleep. It kind of bothered him that Naruto didn't try to stop him. It didn't seem like him at all. But even still, Sasuke was happy for the alone time.

He sat silently by a small lake next to an old abandoned building he had decided to stop at. He decided it wouldn't have been a good idea to go to a city where guards were probably still on the look-out for him and possibly even Naruto. So here he was, staring at his own reflection in a dirty lake while Naruto slept on the floor of a nasty, filthy building. It sounded better when he didn't think about it. Too absorbed in his thoughts to hear someone approaching, Sasuke tensed up when someone sat next to him. He glanced at the figure out of the corner of his eye, spotting the distinctive blond hair before anything else and knew it was Naruto.

They both sat there for a while in an awkward silence before Naruto began to speak, trying to make things more normal. "Thanks for letting me sleep on the floor, jerk." He joked, playfully punching Sasuke in the shoulder. When the raven didn't answer, just kept looking at the lake, Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, can you please talk to me? If we're going to do something about all of this, we're going to have to do it together. Face it, you're stuck with me."

Sasuke couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at this statement, turning and looking at the blond who was staring at him questioningly. "I'm not stuck with you. I could ditch you at any time." Naruto shook his head, crossing his arms, and sticking his tongue out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't leave me. Since you took all that effort to bring me with you, I highly doubt you'll ditch me." Naruto laughed, feeling as though he had won the 'argument'.

Sasuke smirked at him. "How do you know I didn't bring you along just so I could rape you?"

Naruto's face visibly paled. "You wouldn't…" He mumbled.

Sasuke grinned in triumph. "Are you so sure?" He asked, slowly moving closer to the blond who wasn't moving at all. Naruto frowned, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling it out from under him before the raven had time to react. As Sasuke lay to the side in the dirt, Naruto cackled with laughter at seeing Sasuke actually mess up at _something. _"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke! I have some wicked moves!"

Sasuke grunted, pulling himself up from the ground and brushing the bits of dirt of his shirt and chin. "Whatever idiot; say that when you beat me while we're practicing." Naruto scowled at him but Sasuke just smirked at him.

"You're such a jerk… you jerk!" Naruto said, poking Sasuke in the shoulder. Said raven just snorted and stood, reaching his hand down to the blonde.

"It's time to get going. We still need to come up with a plan. Well, I do anyway. You're just going to help me." Sasuke said.

Naruto took his hand, standing and grinning at Sasuke. "Who said I was going to help you?"

"I did."

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura was confused, sad, and most definitely angry. So many questions raced through her mind as she made her way clumsily through the trees they had come through on the way here. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt bad for leaving Kiba behind, but all that she could think currently was that she was going to find Sasuke and Naruto and she was going to get Naruto to go back to the castle and continue the adventure with Sasuke. She would do it no matter what it took!

Her determination grew ever higher as she ran along the road, following the barely visible footprints in the dirt. She had a gut feeling that she was going the right way and that she would get exactly what she wanted.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke, this guy said he knows you." Naruto called as he walked into the second abandoned home they had stopped at. This one, fortunately, was a lot cleaner. Sasuke peeked around the corner, almost smirking when he saw Kakashi walking around Naruto and into the building. "Hey, get back here!"

"Calm down Naruto. I know him." Sasuke said. "I can't believe you haven't met him yet. He's actually the guy who's supposed to help me train you."

Naruto crossed his arms at this. "I don't need to train, Sasuke. I've got you by my side to protect me!"

"Stop acting like a girl. You need to train in case I'm not around to protect you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto rushed forward, clutching Sasuke's arm like the girls who constantly clung to him. "Aww, are you trying to make a statement, Sasuke?" Said raven shoved him off and onto the ground, ignoring his whines, and walked up to Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you know that one g-

"I know. We're going to start moving faster. She's been getting closer and closer and I'm tired of it." Sasuke mumbled.

"Who are we talking about?" Naruto asked. "Ooh, does Sasuke actually have a girlfriend? Did you lie to me the day we escaped together? That's so mean!"

Sasuke turned around, glaring at the blonde. "One: I don't have a girlfriend. Two: Stop listening in on my conversations." Naruto stuck his tongue out in response, ignoring Sasuke and walking up to the man he had let in.

"So… who are you?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

Kakashi laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't meet me back at the castle. I'm Sasuke's… friend I guess."

Naruto nodded. "As am I." Then he leaned in closer. "So, do you know anything that makes this bastard mess up or get all nervous?"

Kakashi grinned back, opening his mouth to answer before Sasuke's hand slapped over his mouth. "Don't you dare tell him anything." Sasuke growled. Kakashi held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, you're just like me!" Naruto announced. The two others looked at him curiously. "You aren't affected by Sasuke's… bastardliness!"

"Is that even a word?" Sasuke asked.

"Is that so? Well, Sasuke hasn't tried to kill you, has he?" Kakashi asked, trying to boast at his ability to not be affected by the murderous side of the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at the ground and Naruto had to swallow the lump in his throat at Sasuke's expression. Kakashi's smile disappeared when he noticed the awkward tension in the atmosphere. "Oh… I'm sorry…"

Sasuke looked up, clearing his mind of the incident and turning toward Naruto. "Pack your stuff quickly. We must be going befo-

"Sasuke, I finally found you!" Someone squealed.

"Did you just say Sasuke?!" Another shouted.

"Sasuke?" A third, calmer voice called.

Sasuke sighed, looking irritably in the direction in which the voices came. "Before exactly _that _happens…"

OoOoOoOoOo

**Cutting it off here… Sorry guys. Only 4 more days left of school so I can update all the time after that! Also, I'm translating a friend's story so if you're interested, wait for me to upload the first chapter! READ AND REVIEW! Or just reading is ok… the viewing numbers definitely tell me something… but I love hearing from you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again my pretties! Thank you once again for the wonderful compliments! I shall now take the title of "The best writer on the entire Earth". I thank nomen nescio for this and also everyone else who has said anything like that before. It makes me very happy. And of course, I must live up to your expectations! So here is another chapter. You guys are physic sometimes!**

OoOoOoOoOo

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, but the raven haired man in front of him either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. He could hear the sound of people running and began tugging on Sasuke's arm, nervous that it might be an enemy.

"Sasuke, we finally found you!" The high pitched voice from before shouted as a reddish-pink haired girl ran into view; pushing her glasses up so they wouldn't fall.

"Who are these people?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, stay behind me. I'll fight our way out of here." Sasuke told him. Naruto obliged immediately, watching in confusion and fright as two more people came into view. Guessing that they were all a group, Naruto noticed the girl had brought a huge orange haired man with her and a smaller silver haired man. The silver haired man was grinning, showing of teeth that didn't look human at all.

Sasuke shook his head, obviously disappointed in something. Or maybe he was just angry or confused… Naruto would never know.

"Sasuke, my darling, I've missed you…" The only girl purred, rubbing against Sasuke and hugging him. Naruto practically shook with anger, wanting to tear the girls arms off for that. But before he could do anything, Sasuke did it himself, grabbing her arms and forcing her to the ground.

"Back off Karin…" He growled.

The silver haired man stepped up, grabbing Karin and lifting her off the floor.

"You're just as cold as always, Sasuke. I've got to say, you surely bring along the right people!" He exclaimed, examining the blonde behind Sasuke. Said raven frowned and stepped closer to Naruto.

"You should know, Suigetsu, Naruto wouldn't be interested in the likes of you." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned too, stepping back and glaring at Sasuke.

"How do you know what I'm interested in?" He demanded. Sasuke just looked at him and shrugged.

"Where have you been?" The orange haired man asked, finally speaking.

Suigetsu looked at him, laughing when Sasuke didn't answer. "Don't expect him to respond, Juugo. Sasuke's the same cold-hearted bastard he was when we met him. Don't you remember what he did to Ka-

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's collar, pushing him down as well. "Shut up."

"Ooh," Suigetsu mocked. "Is that something we 'don't talk about'?"

"Shut up Suigetsu! It was your idea to look for him anyway!" Karin shouted.

"Yeah, don't act like you weren't planning on finding him anyway!" Suigetsu shouted back.

"Both of you shut up!" Naruto yelled finally. "I don't understand what's going on but it's pretty annoying not knowing! So just calm down and explain this to me!"

Sasuke sighed, turning to him. "Silver hair is Suigetsu, pink or red hair is Karin, and orange hair is Juugo. Say hello everyone! Anyway, I know them because they used to stay at the castle with me…"

"I will explain the rest. It's a difficult story." Kakashi said, grabbing Naruto's arm and leading him outside. "You four catch up while we talk!"

OoOoOoOoOo

"So… Naruto… That's a pretty name, don't you think so, Juugo?" Suigetsu asked, elbowing the big man slightly.

"Shut up Suigetsu..." Sasuke mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong honey?" Karin asked, rubbing her head against his shoulder.

Sasuke stepped away from her, successfully getting Karin away from him. "As soon as they are done talking, you're leaving. Got it?"

Suigetsu laughed, shaking his head. "Do you really think that on e we found you again, we would willingly leave? We could actually be of a lot of use to you! Naruto doesn't look like he can fight but you know we are pretty good."

Sasuke stared at him, contimplating choices in his mind. Finally, he sighed. "All right, you can stay with us. But, you must be in disguise all the time. If anyone finds out you are alive, my empire will surely break into Civil War."

"Your empire? What happened to Itachi?" Juugo asked.

"Well, it's his right now, but my plan is to take that all away from him. I will be commanding my army."

"So we together as a group again?" Suigetsu asked.

"Looking forward to working with you again." Sasuke replied.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So... that's it, huh?" Naruto asked as Kakashi finished explaining.

"Well... there's one more tiny detail I wanted to save for last. But let's recap first. So Sasuke knew those three because why?"

"Their families were killed and they were taken away by some guy to the palace where they trained and eventually met Sasuke." Naruto replied, excitement evident in his voice. He really wanted that last detail.

"Yes, and they were chosen to work together and they eventually made a weird friendship. Here comes that little detail that I'm sure you won't like. Itachi wanted Sasuke to choose a bride, which I don't understand because he doesn't even have one, but Sasuke wasn't interested in anyone. Karin, who we both can tell, loves Sasuke a lot. So she persuaded him to pretend that she was his lover so his brother would leave him alone..."

"Did he take the offer?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

"Yes he did... but he didn't expect Karin to be so utterly annoying. He couldn't stand her. So one day when in front of a big meeting, Karin said something Sasuke didn't like very much so he kind of stabbed her. I don't know what it was but the whole front row was freaking out when she said it. If Sasuke somehow gets in a good mood, you should ask him. Or just pester him until he tells you."

"But won't he stab me too?" Naruto asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Sasuke doesn't want to hurt you." Kakashi replied.

"Naruto, are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stood up, turning around to face him and smiled. "Where to next, Sasuke?"

"Well, Suigetsu and these two have a place we can stay at. I think that's going to be base."

"So they are coming with us?"

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry, they can actually fight."

"You jerk!" Naruto yelled, holding up his fist. "I can fight just fine!"

The three behind him were shocked to see a hint of a smile on Sasuke's face before it curled up into a smirk. Even that they had never seen. 'Wow, this blonde kid must really have an effect on him.' Suigetsu thought.

"Whatever Naruto, let's just go."

Naruto calmed himself, following Sasuke down the road. His mission was clear now. He had to keep Karin away from Sasuke.


	16. Chapter 16 actual

Alright so... I'm really sorry about taking so long to update... There's nothing I can do now but apologize and get back to my regular routine. Besides the fact I am posting a new chapter everyday until Tuesday... But I'm fine with it. I really missed my laptop! :3

OoOoOoOoOo

They had stopped for the night. Sasuke didn't mind carrying a sleeping Naruto but Suigetsu had been whining about how heavy Karin was and about how annoying her breathing was. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was extremely tired himself. He hadn't slept in at least a day. Sure he maybe had closed his eyes and drifted off slightly but he always forced himself awake.

So he told Suigetsu to shut up and set up camp. Needless to say, everyone was grateful for both. Naruto had woken up for a few minutes and looked around at the other sleeping figures until he noticed Sasuke's eyes open, staring up at the sky.

He yawned loudly, and slid himself closer to Sasuke so he could whisper to him and not wake the others.

"Sasuke... why aren't you asleep?" He asked, trying to be as quiet as possible.

It took him a minute to respond. But finally he sighed and turned to look at the blonde. "Go back to sleep Naruto."

Naruto frowned at him, crossing his arms and turning back over to face the sky. He tried to keep his eyelids from drooping but it was inevitable. Soon, he was back in the dream world.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, wake up..." Sasuke reached over and shook Naruto for the hundredth time. Finally, the blonde stirred and stretched before rising slowly and resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Get up and follow me quietly." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto was confused but Sasuke's serious expression made him listen. As they got further away, he decided it was safe to speak. "Why are we leaving them?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "They were going to get in the way of what we are planning."

Naruto frowned. "What 'we' are planning?! I don't even know where the hell we are going!"

Sasuke's hand quickly covered Naruto's mouth. "I will explain things later."

Naruto pushed his hand away. "You've been beating around the bush ever since we first met! How do I prepare for what's going to happen when I don't even know where I'm being dragged off to?!"

Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. "Shut up and follow me." He growled.

Naruto just stared at him, no fear evident in his eyes. "Tell me where we are going."

"No."

"Then I'm not going anywhere." He said, sitting on the ground.

Sasuke grabbed his arms and started to pull him up but Naruto just used all of his bodyweight to hold himself to the ground. After giving up with that, the raven grabbed his legs but the blonde just grabbed onto thick roots behind him.

Eventually, Sasuke gave up. "Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"We are going to hell."

"Huh?"

"I answered your question with honesty so get up and follow me. The faster we get there the faster we get out." Sasuke pulled Naruto up and began walking.

Naruto was confused and had a feeling he was lying but he decided he should go with him... For reasons unknown.

OoOoOoOoOo

They had been walking for a while and Naruto could barely feel his feet. Sasuke had neglected to tell him that they were almost out of water and had made Naruto go through the terrible situation of drinking the last of what was most important to their survival. He tried to apologize but Sasuke just shook it off and ignored him.

The silence of the journey was getting to Naruto. He was forced to think about things he hadn't focused too deeply on before. Like how Karin had convinced Sasuke to pretend to date her. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to go to such extreme measures- wait never mind. Yes he did. Naruto slapped himself on the forehead for ever doubting that. It was quite obvious Sasuke did whatever it took to get his way.

But, there was still the fact that Sasuke often didn't tell him things so maybe Kakashi didn't know the actual story behind it all. He groaned aloud, the thoughts giving him a headache. Sasuke glanced back at him but then focused back at the trees in front of them.

Naruto walked faster until he was beside the raven. "How long until we get there?" He asked.

"It's right up ahead." Sasuke replied.

Naruto squinted, hoping to be able to see what they were approaching. He could faintly make out the colors of fire and the brown of a building. As they got closer, he could see that this was the only building surrounded by burning torches. The building was quite distasteful. It looked like it was about to fall down with carvings everywhere. The largest carving made him regret not believing Sasuke. There, in huge letters, was the word hell.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke seemed to have become even more emotionless looking (if that was even possible) as they approached the crooked doors that were hanging on just barely. Naruto noted that Sasuke seemed to have stopped momentarily as he reached for the door, a flash of hesitance and regret shooting through his eyes. But as soon as that flash appeared, it was gone. He twisted the rusty handle and opened it even though he could have easily opened the door without the handle.

Naruto almost gasped as Sasuke opened the door. The place was trashed! Chairs were broken and scattered across the floor, glass covered the floor, mold and dirt was everywhere, and Naruto couldn't even begin to describe the stench. Sasuke couldn't hide his distaste either, his nose wrinkled up slightly, obviously showing he did not appreciate the lack of cleanliness. Naruto thought his own home was bad but this... this was beyond crazy.

The blonde scoured the room with his eyes, looking for any sign of life. He almost sighed with relief when he saw three figures sitting in the only non-broken chairs Sasuke seemed to have noticed them too since he began quickly walking over to them. Naruto reached out to stop him, afraid they were some weirdos or something, but then he remembered that Sasuke had taken him here so he must know the people. Plus, Sasuke could easily hold his own in a fight. Naruto shook away his thoughts and followed the raven haired man. As they got closer, Naruto could see the figures clearly. There was a blonde haired girl but her hair was so light you could pass it as white. But, her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. They weren't as striking as Naruto's but they were exceptionally beautiful. Naruto had a quick flashback of emerald eyes belonging to his pink haired friend.

The next person has a man. He had peachy skin and narrow eyes but was still quite handsome. His hair was a mix between black and brown and it was tied up. He seemed bored with te game of cards they were playing. He also had a lazy slump to him. The man sitting next to him was eating something strange and he was slightly... Fat... but Naruto didn't think it looked weird on him at all. With a mix of red, orange, and pink hair, this man was not that bad either.

Naruto stopped noting things about their looks as Sasuke called out to one of them. "Shikamaru, where is Gaara?" Sasuke asked, his voice having a demanding edge to it.

"Hmm?" The lazy brunette looked from his cards to Sasuke before smirking. "Well, I'll be damned. How long has it been?"

The blonde haired girl looked up from her cards too, smiling brightly when she saw Sasuke standing before them. She jumped up, hugging him. "Oh Sasuke, I've missed you!"

"Ino, get off of him! He must be hungry! Want some?" The larger boy asked, holding out his... whatever it was... for Sasuke to take a bite.

"No Choji, I'm not hungry. Now, I will repeat myself. Where is Gaara?" Sasuke growled.

Ino sat back down, the three of their expressions turning serious. "He knee you would be coming here Sasuke." Ino whispered.

"Does that mean..." Sasuke began.

"He's here." Shikamaru finished. "And you know where too. Go talk to him. He's quite upset. You've kept him waiting."

Sasuke nodded once, seeming deep in thought before turning to Naruto. "Stay here and talk to them. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like them. Just... stay here, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly before Sasuke charged off back out the door.

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Ok so here you are, another chapter. And another tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day. Hehe you are so spoiled. Well, next chapter I think I'm going to focus more on Kakashi alone and maybe Suigetsu's group. And a little back to Naruto. No Sasuke! Maybe... I'm not sure yet... I will start it now!


	17. Chapter 17

Alright so these past days we had a really bad family problem so I am just posting one today and I will probably have time to post 2 today. The other I will do tomorrow. so 2 today and 2 tomorrow. Sound good? If you want to hear about what happened, just let me know in your review! I wouldn't mind letting you guys know.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi was very angry. He had previously decided to stay by Sasuke's side to make sure he wasn't too reckless, but the boy had seen through him and left, bringing Naruto with him. Kakashi shouldn't have been surprised, Sasuke was an Uchiha after all. And the brother of the Uchiha prodigy no less.

There was nothing he could do now.

Karin was busy sobbing while Juugo stood there, an aura of death around him. Suigetsu was pissed and shouted curses here and there. "We were just reunited and he just ditches us?" He shouted. "What the hell is his problem?!"

Karin moved to punch him but Suigetsu dogged easily. "Don't talk about Sasuke like that! There's nothing wrong with him!"

Kakashi took the moment of distraction (their argument) as an opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

As he got far enough away, he relaxed into a slow place. It wasn't like Itachi was waiting for him or anything. Or like he could magically find Sasuke somehow. Spending time around Sasuke brought back memories of how it used to be. As he got time alone, these thoughts flooded his mind constantly.

_"Uncle! Uncle, wake up!" Little Sasuke shouted, excitement so clear in his high pitch voice. Kakashi, or 'uncle', had opened his eyes, looking up at the smiling child before him. _

_"Hmm? What is it Sasuke?" He yawned, stretching. _

_Sasuke grinned, bouncing in excitment. "Brother is coming home finally!"_

Back then, he thought, Sasuke loved his brother unconditionally. And he treated Kakashi as an uncle instead as just another person. Sasuke had changed a lot...

_"Mother! Father!" A now middle aged teenager shouted as he ran through the halls of the castle. As he made it to the throne room, he burst through the doors. _

_Kakashi had been there that day, standing beside the king's throne. Sasuke had quieted down, standing proudly in front of them both. He had worked so hard to get here. He wanted to be the heir. _

"Ah, that was the day, wasn't it?" He asked himself aloud. "The King and Queen had decided he was not ready and that Itachi was to take the throne when they passed away. Itachi didn't seem surprised at all but Sasuke... Sasuke was devastated. He changed that day. A fast progress from boy to man..."

_"Kakashi..." Sasuke began, his voice deep and cold. "I want you to train me. I want to be better than him."_

_Kakashi had sighed and agreed, taking the young prince on as his student. Sasuke no longer spoke his brother's name. He never called Kakashi his uncle, even though technically he wasn't. He never had that same sparkle in his eyes._

"That was..." Kakashi whispered. "Until he met that blonde boy Naruto."

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto had to admit, this game of cards, "poker" as the three called it, was a difficult game to learn. Shikamaru had told him that he made it himself. Made the rules, the cards, the motives of the game... Everything. But, he though, they were fun people to hang out with.

Shikamaru, who he noticed was very lazy, was actually a genius. He constantly won each game, only to say he didn't really care because it was 'too troublesome to get cocky'.

Ino seemed to get along with them well and Choji... really liked to eat. "Hey Naruto." Ino began.

Naruto turned towards her. "Hmm?"

"How is Sasuke? We haven't seen him in a long time! I- I mean we- have been worried about him!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Look Naruto, we have been wondering, but Ino has been really upset. She's had this major crush on him ever since we first met him."

Naruto's heart clenched and he glanced at Ino who was flushed from embarrassment. "Don't get me wrong, Naruto! It wasn't right away! We met him when he went outside the castle for a long walk and the three of us just so happened to see him. I asked him if he wanted to hang out with us and he agreed. I really got to know him is all! He was so nice..." Ino sighed.

"Well things have changed now." Choji scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru looked at him, analyzing him. "Sasuke changed after Itachi, his brother, became King. He was cruel. Focused on fighting and training. Getting stronger, getting better. But... He would have never..." He trailed off.

"Would have never what?"

"Sasuke never liked company after his parents passed away. He was different. Even colder than before. But when he looks at you... I can see this emotion in his eyes. He would've killed you or ditched you by now but... he seems to care. That's probably why he didn't bring you with to see Gaara. That guy would've killed you. They are probably fighting as we speak!" Shikamaru explained.

Naruto stood abruptly from his seat, slamming his cards on the table. "Sasuke's fighting this guy?! Where are they! I have to stop them!"

The three still sitting stared at him in shock. "You... really care about him..." Ino whispered, her eyes tearing up. "Guys, we have to help him! He could help Sasuke get better!"

Choji nodded in agreement. "Plus, we don't know who will win this fight. Gaara and Sasuke have always been tied. They go back and forth in winning."

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto, go outside behind the building. If you go through some of the trees you will come to a big clearing. If you find the button without being seen, you can get inside without fighting. Here, take this just in case. It's all I have to give you..." He said, handing Naruto a dagger.

As Naruto ran out the door, Ino shouted to save Sasuke, a final reminder of what he was to do before he was alone in the freezing night.

OoOoOoOoOo

I think this was one of my shortest chapters but I still have another one to write before tomorrow! I really take my time on these! So let me know what you think and if you want to hear about what happens in a REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! I'm back again with another chapter! Remember to REVIEW! :) Enjoy the chapter!

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke had finally made it into the deepest part of Gaara's little lair without being caught. He was expecting more security but he supposed Gaara didn't expect him to come here out of nowhere. So of course his guard was lowered. Easier for him anyway.

He stepped cautiously into the main layer. It was almost completely dark. There were only two torches lit at the entrance. He peered around, listening for movement when suddenly torches lit up. There, in the center of the room, was his old enemy Gaara Subaku. Standing next to the redhead was his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari.

None of them looked surprised to see him.

"Ah, Sasuke, I've been expecting you."

"How..." Sasuke mumbled.

"How did I know you were coming? Well there was a reason why none of my guards were attacking you. They were expecting you as well. You see, I have eyes everywhere Uchiha. When you went inside to talk to those three, I saw you and I knew you wanted to see me." Gaara said.

Sasuke glared at him. "You're a lot more talkative than I remember."

"Oh?" Gaara grinned at him. "I'm just ecstatic to see my old friend again."

"We were never friends." Sasuke growled, drawing his sword. Temari and Kankuro pulled theirs out as well, ready to defend their brother.

Gaara frowned at him. "You really came here to fight then?"

"No, I came here for answers. But obviously you won't give them to me without a fight."

Gaara snickered. "Well stated. It's true. I would very much like to see how much you've improved." He waved his hand, signaling Temari and Kankuro to attack. They ran forward, weapons ablaze.

But Sasuke was ready. He refused to lose to Gaara. He needed to be the best.

He deflected their blows, knocking them to the side easily. Gaara grinned once more, standing and drawing his sword. "Kankuro... Temari... Let me and Sasuke have a battle for old time's sake. Ge certainly has grown."

The two nodded, backing off. They watched in utter amazement as the two clashed once again.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto tried to keep his breathing steady but it was difficult. Impending danger lingered in all directions. He may have been slow at times but he knew for a fact is wasn't going to be unguarded. Especially with Shikamaru's warning... _"If you can get past without being seen, you can get by without fighting."_

To him, it sounded more like 'Don't be seen or you will be killed'.

But, pushing the thoughts out of his mind so he could be attentive, the blonde creeped along, gripping the handle of Shikamaru's dagger tightly. He heard footsteps all around him and voices too. The only problem was he couldn't tell exactly where they were at and they were moving so fast.

He looked up ahead to see a big opening in the side of a rock. He thought about it for a moment only to decide that Sasuke probably opened it and never closed it. He sure got lucky.

Naruto scampered to the rock and slipped inside. The doorway was large but the path was slightly cramped. He walked along, his arms and legs shaking in fear. He didn't dare turn back though. He wanted so dearly to save Sasuke. He couldn't give up. Sasuke had saved him countless times. Now it was his turn to do something.

OoOoOoOoOo

As the blades scratched together, both men could feel the sting travel up their arms. Each clash, each block, brought pain along with protection. Both ignored the pain. Both refused to lose. Both didn't notice someone besides the other two who were in there run in.

Gaara had bruises and cuts and so did Sasuke. Gaara saw an opening in Sasuke's defense and grinned. He aimed for it, almost striking before a small silver dagger barely blocked it away before breaking into a million pieces.

Both of them stopped in surprise. Both saw the same thing. A mop of blonde spikes and big, angry blue eyes. Gaara's sword dropped by his feet and his jaw would've too if it were possible.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before grabbing him by the collar. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"He had... another person?" Gaara mumbled but nobody was listening.

Naruto frowned for a second before noticing the cuts and bruises all over Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the raven and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry I got here late Sasuke. I didn't know you were fighting."

"What are you..." Sasuke began.

"Who is this?" Gaara asked.

Naruto turned and looked at the redhead. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am Sasuke's friend."

Gaara was speechless. Sasuke's friend? Was he lying? But... that determination in his eyes... He can't be lying... "Friend?" He whispered.

Naruto nodded. "Do you... need a friend?" He asked.

Gaara's eyes widened before he slowly nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Well, Gaara... Is that right? We can be friends!"

Sasuke looked at them and shook his head. Was it really this easy to get Gaara to trust me? Have Naruto be his friend? He thought, sighing inwardly. "Gaara, we have much to discuss."

Gaara nodded. "Come Naruto, Sasuke, we'll have dinner over a long conversation."

As the three walked away, Kankuro and Temari stood there confused. "Weren't they just fighting?"

"When did that blonde boy get here? Who is he anyway?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi had finally made it back to the castle. It took a while and Itachi was annoyed with his lack of presence but Kakashi didn't mind. He was too busy thinking about where Sasuke could've gone.

"Would he go to another kingdom?" He asked himself. "He didn't have friends, right? So he doesn't know anyone but Naruto. But Naruto knows people... Hmm... He has two friends here right?" He perked up, remembering the pink haired girl and the brown haired boy.

He rushed off to the medical area to find the pink haired girl. "Sakura!" He shouted.

The girl looked up from her studies and smiled at him. "Yes? Oh, have they found Sasuke yet?" She asked hopefully.

"I was with him a while earlier but he left. I was hoping you could help me actually." Kakashi replied.

"Really?" She asked. "I would love to help find him!"

"Great! I just need to hear about all of the people you know." Kakashi said, sitting down in front of the emerald eyed girl.

She tapped her chin in thought. "Well I know Kiba and Naruto... Other people back in my village... Oh! And my old best friend! Her name was Ino! I haven't seen her in a long time! She had met this guy and left with her two friends Shikamaru and... Choji I think."

Kakashi gasped. He remembered Sasuke talking about those names when he was young, saying he played with them outside the castle walls.

He was shocked by the sudden memory but he quickly thanked Sakura and took off. He needed to find information on these people. So why not go back to where Sasuke first met them?

OoOoOoOoOo

Well, I hope you enjoyed and will REVIEW. I posted this really late at night but I don't really mind. I will post again tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh yes, I wish I could update like this every day. Too bad school's a bitch. Excuse my French. Too bad school's a female dog. I'm glad this stream of fast updates makes you happy. I'm going to try to update like this for a while until school gets really busy. Which won't be fun. But by then this story might already be finished! *gasp* Yes, that's right. This story has to come to an end eventually!**

**Anyway, hello my wonderful readers. The views for this story have sky rocketed! It makes me so happy that even after that long break; people still want to read this story. Please, remember that this story has to end at some point! I still have many ideas but I don't know if I should post a SasuNaru next or a NaruSasu. You guys need to help me make this decision! I'm writing for myself but you guys are a main part of my purpose as a writer: To see how much people love to read my writing.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter. I'm posting one today and two tomorrow instead. :D**

OoOoOoOoOo

Sometimes you feel like the whole world is against you. So you gather up as many people as you can so you can get back at the world and show it whose boss. But as you get farther in your journey, you realize that revenge isn't what you were looking for. It was companionship and friendship that was your driving force.

Itachi knew a lot about the world. He knew a lot about the human emotions and how to control them. He also knew a lot about his brother.

Sasuke was so different from him yet they were so alike.

Sasuke was so… determined. Determined to win and do better than him.

But his younger brother also had this difficulty expressing his true emotions.

_"Just like me…" _Itachi thought sadly.

Itachi was much better at it. But he often expressed his care and worry to his brother in different ways because he didn't know how. He needed Sasuke to hate him so he would feel accomplished when he finally beat him and became king. Itachi had no doubts that Sasuke would be a great king. Especially if that blonde haired boy stayed around to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble.

They would make a great team.

A great pair…

Itachi chuckled aloud, thinking about how embarrassed and angry his brother would be if he heard this.

Kiba turned and looked at the King worriedly. "Are you okay, Sir?"

Itachi waved his hand, dismissing the question. "Have you seen any sign of them?"

Kiba shook his head, obviously disappointed in himself. "Nobody has even seen anyone who looks remotely like either of them. We've sent search parties as far as the edge of the next city. But we couldn't to search past that. They might get the wrong idea and attack."

"Well at least you took precautions." Itachi said, nodding in approval. Kiba seemed to brighten up at this. Itachi stood from his desk and walked to the door. "Get a group of the finest fighters and medics. We're heading out."

Kiba grinned. "It will be done your majesty!" He yelled, bowing and running out another exit.

As the brunette left, Itachi sighed. "That kid is so loud sometimes. He's an excellent fighter though." He stepped outside the room, arms folded behind his back. He walked quietly through the empty halls of the castle. It had always seemed so fascinating to him, even now. The building seemed so old, so fragile, and so full of wonders. Just thinking about it made his mind wander.

Sasuke was never interested in the castle like him. Itachi would spend hours just roaming the castle while Sasuke would tell Itachi to promise to not tell anyone he left before scampering off outside the castle walls where the common people lived.

He would come back and tell Itachi all about his visit and how finally people talked to him like he was a normal person and not of royal blood. When he was younger, Itachi couldn't care less about the common people. Sasuke's interest in them just confused and annoyed him. He didn't get why his brother wanted to associate himself with people who were lower than him.

To this day, he still didn't get it. Of course, he did talk to the people who lived in his kingdom and he genuinely cared about them. But Sasuke just showed such fascination in them.

It was almost like his fascination for the castle.

At least he knew Sasuke would pay attention to those commoners when he became King.

But, for now, he needed to show Sasuke how important that job is.

Indirectly of course.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura had been left in the medic quarters after Kakashi had rushed off. She tended back to her duties, confused but she just ignored it.

She had been ignoring a lot of stuff lately. She had especially been ignoring that feeling in her gut telling her to leave and go search for Sasuke and Naruto. What if they were injured? What if they were starving? What if they were in jail?

Sakura didn't want to think of any more possibilities. These ones were bad enough already. She sighed as she continued to clean her table from the day's work. Ever since Sasuke had brought them here, she hadn't stopped working. She didn't have time for anyone while they were still here. She felt distant and lonely now. Maybe if she had been around, Sasuke wouldn't have left her. It hurt her just thinking about it. But it wasn't just her who was busy. Kiba had joined the army and didn't have time for them. Sasuke was busy training Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones who stayed together.

It made sense though… Sasuke and Naruto were friends before Sakura and Kiba were ever included in the picture. She thought back to the day the two first met. Sakura had been mean to Naruto that day. And Naruto had fallen into the arena, hadn't he? But Sasuke protected him and Naruto told her all about it. Sakura should've seen the look in his eyes.

She knew that look. Naruto had that determination, that fire, he got when he wanted to help someone. She should have known he was going to repay him. But she ignored it and took it as a chance to do something nice for him since she felt bad. But now she couldn't help but feel the regret. She could've gone with him… she could've helped too…

There was nothing she could do to change that now. She could only hope she would get her opportunity to help Sasuke in some way. She wanted his attention and affection. He only ever gave Naruto attention and she needed to change that. Since she had become a medic, she could treat his wounds and help him get better from sickness. She could do so much more than just hold him back. Naruto wasn't even a good fighter! She didn't get it.

Sasuke treated her as a nuisance when all along she was trying to help. Sakura promised herself that she would get Sasuke to believe in her. She would make him see how helpful she is.

And she would be with him forever.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Well, I do realize that this chapter had absolutely no Sasuke or Naruto in it but I felt like we had to start re-including some characters. Especially Sakura. I always end up ditching her. It's on accident though. She's obviously not my main character! Remember to REVIEW! I really wish I could update like this all the time… But school is still a female dog. But there's nothing I can do… :'(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 already… it seems like just yesterday I wrote the first chapter for this story… can you believe how far it's gotten? My goal for this story is to reach 100 reviews by the end. And we're already above 10,000 views so let's go for… 30,000? I don't know but let's try anyway, okay?**

**Ah, back again already… I feel really good about updating like this. I think this is where we start speeding it up a little bit. Not crazy speed up but we have to start getting into the REAL plot that I laid out for the future of this story.**

**Well, enjoy. Keep this is mind: The end is coming soon so if you have requests, the best time to let me know is now so I can get my ideas together!**

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke and Naruto had been talking with Gaara for a while. Naruto was sipping his tea and listening carefully as Sasuke and Gaara talked. Naruto joined in occasionally, confirming events and giving his own input. But mostly he sat and was respectful of their conversation.

"I see… so this is what you wanted to see me for…" Gaara said thoughtfully.

Sasuke nodded. "I would appreciate if you would think about it."

"I won't need to think about it." Sasuke frowned at this. "Because I've already decided to help you." Gaara finished.

Sasuke's tense figure slumped in relief. Naruto smiled at them, guessing that Gaara saying he would help was a really good thing.

Sasuke stood from the table, a hint of a smile present on his lips. "Well, I will send someone to come back here when I have established where we are going to be staying. For now, we'll be staying with Shikamaru and the others."

Gaara nodded. "Understood… I look forward to working with you."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto's arm. "We must be going now Naruto. There are still so many places we have to go."

Naruto stood, taking one last sip of his tea before leaving it sadly behind. "Hey, Sasuke, where are we going next anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet." He admitted. "But I know we need more people for my plan to succeed."

Naruto followed him back outside and to the building where his new friends were at. They seemed to no longer be around.

"Don't worry; they probably went back to their original home. This is just a place where they hang out and work for Gaara." Sasuke patted his shoulder.

"Their original homes…?" Naruto whispered.

OoOoOoOoOo

Information gathering is difficult, especially when the people you're looking for are now a lot older, we orphans, and were unknown by most.

Kakashi tried his hardest to find information but there was nothing about them anywhere! Giving into the wonderful sound of a break, Kakashi sat down in front of a big oak tree, stretching out his limbs and sighing in content. Running around all day was not his thing even after so many years of doing it for the royal family.

He looked up at the sky, thinking about what he would do when he found them. _"Ask them if they've seen him, duh!"_

"Kakashi, is that you?! We haven't seen you in so long!" A high pitched voice squealed.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he stood abruptly to see three figures walking towards him. "Is that you guys…? Shikamaru… Choji… Ino…?" He called, happy but confused about how easy it was to find them. "So that's what I had to do to find you, huh? Just lie down on the ground and relax? Wow, you guys have grown!"

"And you look the same Kakashi!" Ino exclaimed, giving the silver haired man a hug.

"Why were you looking for us?" Choji asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, about that… I wanted to know if you guys have seen Sasuke lately but you probably haven't since you've been here bec-

"We saw him just the other day. Naruto is with him too." Shikamaru said, cutting him off.

"Really? Where did you see him?" Kakashi asked.

"He came to see Gaara."

Kakashi frowned. "Why is he associating himself with that guy again? They can't be around each other for 5 minutes without breaking into a fight."

"I don't know… He seemed like he really needed his help." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah it was weird…" Ino said. "He seemed urgent and demanded that we tell him where Gaara was at. He had broken his promise of never talking to him again."

"Those two only cause trouble when they are together." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well there's nothing we can do now." Choji shrugged. "But I feel like Naruto will keep Sasuke in check."

Ino nodded. "I agree… that Naruto kid really has an influence on Sasuke. They seem to genuinely care about each other. I was surprised that Sasuke even wanted to have company with him. He hates most people."

"Well, I better be off then. I really need to find Sasuke. I've been trying to help him." Kakashi said, waving and walking off.

_"I also have to get more information on his parent's… There's just so much that needs doing! But first I need to actually find him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid… I know Naruto has a hold on him but if Sasuke snaps, I don't think Naruto could defend himself…"_

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked along, watching his feet as he took each step. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship confused him and he decided he was going to take a much closer look when he found them.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura had made a stupid decision. She had ultimately decided to leave the castle and go to Sasuke. But she forgot to remember the fact that she had no idea where he was.

She ran along the outer walls of the castle, trying her best not to be seen by the guards. It was difficult with the long outfit she was wearing and the uncomfortable shoes. They made her clumsy and loud. She never grew up with such fancy clothes.

But she eventually made it far enough away from the castle so she could no longer be afraid of being seen. She slowed to a slightly quick walk and looked around, admiring the quaint town. Before long, she spotted a man with silver hair. Immediately it made her think of Kakashi.

_"He might know where Sasuke is!" _She screamed in her head.

She jumped around, flailing her arms. "Kakashi! Hey Kakashi! Over here! Can I please come with you?" She begged.

Kakashi shrugged. "Well you could help me. You're a medic after all."

Sakura grinned at the answer and hugged Kakashi tightly. "So where are we off to?" She asked.

"We're going to find the runaway prince." He replied.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Well, I hope you liked it! Make sure to let me know if you have any requests!**


End file.
